What's a soulmate? (KLance)
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: Keith never saw himself as a hopeless gay romantic; tried his best not to present himself as such. But Lance made it hard. How had his own rival make made a huge impression in his heart? He just wanted to will all the pain from the bullies away. Even when it was hate at first sight, why was love on both their minds? *Full summary inside!* (Alpha!Keith x Omega!Lance, fluff, smut)


**Prompt: When you kiss your soulmate you finally turn into an alpha, beta or omega.**

 **Summary: Keith and Lance used to be incredibly close. They would star gaze at the twinkling night sky going on forever about how they would share it with each other. Splitting the sky in half among themselves until they had the perfect fantasy world.** **Key word: Fantasy. The real world tore it up and discarded any childhood joy to ashes. Now at age 18, they are biter rivals. Always striving to out do each other, only to realize that without each other their hearts would forever be incomplete. But being broken wasn't a problem-being shattered actually brought joy amidst the bullying both of them teased and taunted just for being who they are. What's a soulmate? Who needed one anyway in a world built off corruption and disparity? Their friendship and lives were so fucked up at this point, maybe it was best to let it all end.**

 **Warning: Homophobia, Racism, Bullying, suicidal thoughts, cursing, heavy smut/lemons, implied mpreg.**

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Tight crunched up fist were slammed on the locked bathroom door. "Why the fuck is our school just like a fucking damn prison?" The loud angry rampaging complaining was coming from a lanky rather horny tan toned boy as he staggered down the hallway, his thick omegan scent filling it like oxygen blowing up a balloon. It was spreading throughout every inch of the title floor just like heat sparked tingling throughout his body and he silently began cursing his situation to hell; only a matter of time before the tantalizing scent smacked the nose of some damn alpha who would lose their mind.

"Lance!" There was a friendly call out for him among all the chaos taking place. One that the newly discovered Omega felt his ears twitch for as his abdomen kept throbbing furiously, groaning Lance placed his arm around it. He wanted to cry back out for his friend, he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs, ' _Please Pidge! Come find me before Mullet does! He's gonna fuck me up~literally!_ ' but all that escaped his lips was another slur of ugly curses as his fist pounded the boy's bathroom door. Damn it the stupid thick large bathroom door always seemed to be locked when he needed it the most. It was officially his worst day ever in his history of being alive!

"Come on out! It's okay, honestly!" Pidge's words once more rang through his heated ears as Lance hopelessly felt his knees buckle his own ankles shaking as the voice appeared to be moving further instead of closer. Lance needed the voice to come closer-(well it was honestly hard to tell where the voice was going in the larger echoing school halls) he desperately needed Pidge to save him! _Save him!_

Lance couldn't risk going home today...! He needed to stay here, for the play, for the extra credit, for him to be able to pass his freaking English class and finally graduate from this stupid high school. If he just left now, then it would be like he lost...even after his parents already gave so much for him to be here. If he just left now, it would be giving in too easily! If he left now, just because he was terrified to find out he was an o-

A new husky hungry voice cut through the air one significantly octaves lower than Pidge's and sounded more masculine, as a muscular figure entered into the hall his shadows reflecting off the walls as the sun poured in through the window. Breathing in all the wonderful succulent scent it was swarming in his nostrils cinnamon sugar cookies heightening his already on edge senses, the shadow huffed, "Omega, get _back_ here and look at me!"

In such a commanding tone it made Lance freeze in mid freak out and swallow numbly as his back got chills at the strict commanding tone that seemed to be taking control of him like a puppeteer makes his wooden string tool dance and do its bidding for them. The force calling out to him was irresistible along with the dangerous mocking owner of who it belonged to. The poor male was almost afraid to turn back, yet helpless his body feeling limp to obey its alpha followed through with the introductions that would surely lead out to his doom. There was no doubt in his mind.. _this was it!_ This was doom in a matter of seconds raining upon him along with any plans for his future dripping down the drain.

Frightfully like a broken faucet Lance let out a meek squeak slip as he turned, his somber deep blue eyes shimmering full with tears as a straight line kept his lips at bay. Flinching at each heartbeat skipping sound of sneakers scuffling against the floor drawing ever nearer and closer to him, each step it was ticking like a time bomb to when and where his dignity would be shattered. Completely exposed to the world for being truly the fragile glass, 'handle with care' type of person he tried to cover up all these years.

The face he was looking at didn't seem that intimidating it almost looked worried, maybe even caring if Lance dared to dream taking it that one step further but then his mind retracted the word ' _care_ ' as a facial expression-especially after being reminded that even if this was his soulmate alpha, this was still his annoying off pilot rival who happened to be named, "K...Keith!?" The name fell off Lance's puffy juicy lips like he was one of his many slutty flirtatious fangirls, to make matters worse his cheeks were deeply flushed red and his mouse squeaking just kept tumbling out.

"Act tough, at least try to pose as such instead of a defenseless pregnant woman about all this." Keith spat just like that almost not even caring that he'd just uncovered they were both soulmates only a good few minutes ago, the tone was so disregarding it was stabbing Lance's once out raging heart like a knife rapidly but also sparking an old rivalry flame.

"Stupid Mullet! I am not pregnant! Even like this, I could still do space donuts around your ass!" The brown haired male hissed recoiling in pain as more insane pressure throbbed ripping through him, wearily he leaned against the locked door not even having enough strength to buck back up like usual and start a fight.

Those usually hate filled dark purple eyes seemed to notice this as Keith sucked his teeth lightly, running his fingers through his hair resisting the urge to run them all over Lance's body. Yeah, Keith felt safety keeping his hands in his jet black waves of hair. If he took them out, the alpha feared placing his hands in some non-school appropriate touch zones. Right now he had to keep himself together so that Lance wouldn't fall out and die of a panic attack, at first he would probably be faking the attack but then it would become real since he always had to overly dramatize everything. Well they were both in the drama club, so it was to be expected.

Keith almost wondered if Lance was being over dramatic right now; the older boy was about to ask before icy cold blue orbs dazzled up at him weakly. That's when Keith knew Lance was in some serious pain not some circus act and it seemed to be all Keith's stupid fault for being his alpha. This was too much, the air was full of Lance's lovely unique smell that was going straight to his pants making them tent in no time. If Keith didn't do something soon his hormones would start to do the talking and action for him. Just seeing Lance face covered in blush, basically trembling was enough to make Keith wanna scoop the omega up and rock him back and forth.

"Yeah, not pregnant yet." Keith mumbled lowly raking his fingers through his hair more vigorously his purple eyes locked in Lance's blue prison cells of love to where he wasn't even halfway paying attention to his rambling saying, "I want to... fill you up with my pups."

They were practically standing eye to eye now, so close they could if they dared reached out to grab each other or hold hands but nothing more than loving glances were shared. Which wasn't really love just natural blissful instincts that had gotten triggered.

The four letter word that, means everything or nothing at all—' _love_ ' that was almost dreadfully unspoken between the both at the moment because they knew soulmates were deeply connected with a strong bond that emitted sexual urges. But that wasn't love, this feeling running through their bones right now was greed. For love means I promise together forever, it means I want you; it means I'm sorry. Love means I will (try to) never hurt you. All Keith wanted to do right now was just the opposite because his growing dick just wanted to pound into Lance's ass relentless for a quick easy release.

They were so close yet so far away, but overall too comfortable in standing there almost in a trance their minds deeply engraved wrapped around trying to read what the other would jump to first. More importantly who would move or react first to bite the bullet only to get shut down by the other yet, this time it wasn't a casual rivalry stand off. It was a horrific moment in the air that anyone could sniff to get a taste of the growing tension.

Lance couldn't stand still without trembling and he blamed his stupid weak ankles for such, it made an outwardly cowardly appearance especially mixing in with his own mental longing for submission. The way Keith was brushing his hair back like he was sorta of rock star as he hastily kept rocking on his feet in one place, it was enough to make Lance salivate. In such a creeped out way he wanted to yell out another boatload of curses on topic of why was his damn soulmate his sworn rival?! This was terrifying on so many levels that his mind swirled calculating every bad ending possibilities to how this would turn out-to the point when he tried to spread his mind on any goodness it halted his thought process in an _'oh wait there is no good side to this, Keith is a fucking jerk faced menace and now he's your soulmate alpha congratulations!_ ' Lance knew it, today wasn't his day at all, finding out his soulmate was just as crazy as him!

Purple eyes ever so often flickered away off his body wondering what to do next before slowly it seemed to be taking decades but cold chilly pale finger slowly ran up heated tan skin, the moment lasted forever as it was like a frozen beef patty was thrown onto a grill a loud everlasting sizzle filled their ears only if a few fingers did reach out to stroke his inflamed skin begging for attention. Keith didn't even notice his hands weren't entangled with his hair anymore as those troublesome things were now wrapped around damp t-shirt fabric that appeared to be stuck like glue to Lance's body. He wanted to touch him and feel him, pull the taller male near and kiss all those sweet sweat beads off his face. God Keith felt himself going mad at this new feeling of actually longing to be nice to Lance and treat him... _like a princess? A princess?_ Oh yes, that's what he wanted to do.

His pale fingers tugged at the cloth ready to completely tear it to the ground rip the whole thing off to expose that milky way galaxy of skin for his purple eyes to feast on the plain fine delicacy, however instead he yanked it upwards surprised at his own strength as it guided the omega's feet off the ground only to roughly slam him into his chest. Despite his mental freak out of what to do next most of Keith's brain was yelling, ' _Take lance and get out while you still can, Pidge is coming. She'll tear you apart! You can't let anything get between you and your omega! Your his alpha protect him!_ ' Shit, shit shit, Keith was too new to this whole thing! Not to mention that Shiro was gonna murder him for walking out of Drama practice, but maybe that didn't matter now, nothing mattered now.

Lance couldn't believe this, but he also couldn't pinpoint which part he couldn't believe. Was it him really being an omega? Or had he always secretly expected that? Was it the the freshly strange heightened sense for his sight and sound? No, that wasn't the fear implemented in his mind. It was more so that he was an omega going into his heat for the first time in all 18 years of his life. He knew what going into a heat meant, it was that his stupid body was ready to breed and Lance personally wasn't ready to do that. In a very cocky way, if the facts weren't in the pudding for him just to be an omega right now, he wouldn't have believed it! He didn't nest or take any suppressant no one told him- "After you kiss your soulmate, you're probably gonna go into a heat so be prepared for that." Instead people always said, "Old enough to mate, old enough to breed." So of course never looking too deeply in that statement, he assumed it had no gear towards him.

Damn, honestly he was so sick of being wrong at stuff. Not that it wasn't normal for people to find their soulmate at such a young age and have children. Children wasn't really a problem for Lance despite how truly unprepared he was to have any. He was only a senior about to graduate high school in a good 3 months. Yet it was clearly the newly forming omega side of his brain that was commanding the ' _Okay, the baby making factory is open now_ ' while every other part of Lance's brain was screeching at the top of their lungs an aggressive manor, ' _Shut it down_!'

However that was only half the duck sauce the major kick in the flavor was who Lance's alpha was, Keith- fucking- Kogane. More so known around school as the ' _faggot_ ' aka-gay tree who no one wanted to get near because his ' _gay flames_ ' would spread to people. It was in all real context just a cruel joke most kids at school found comical since Keith was so much of a better pilot than any of them could hope to be. Teens were so arrogant that they had no need to accept Keith as a _'normal human_ ' since he swings to the rainbow side. It was disgraceful what they put him through, it was almost as bad as Lance had it. Lance already had too many of his own personal problems with bullying and now that his soulmate was Keith them just in context getting together, would be a combo big mac meal with a toy especially made for those bullying ass holes. They would tear Lance and Keith up with zero hesitation! He could already hear the teasing of, " _Texas gay got together with the illegal alien, maybe we can deport them both for being freaks!_ " It would be even worst when they said it in their nasty death bringing tone.

Ya see, there was a difference between the rivalry Keith and Lance had with each other compared to that senseless bullying. Their old school rivalry dated back to a broken friendship, that still had a mutual sensible air of compassion. It was almost like they knew the other didn't really mean it, but because they had to appear to be bigger badder and better, they went on with it anyway. Acting like the same kindergarten age children who started this whole entire thing.

The Texan was salvaging his mind but all he was attracted to was Lance going into his heat... That was what was it surprisingly right now. Great caring about his sworn enemy was something to be super proud of wasn't it!? Keith could care less about being an alpha, if anything he was shocked Lance was an omega... _his omega!_

The memory of earlier today came flooding back in short burst, _the dusty brown haired boy joking around as always being loud in the gym locker room, standing on top of the bench making an annoying declaration of revenge upon their opponents. Which lead to Keith telling him off for being bad at basketball blaming him for them losing the game to some dumb little freshman, who weren't even as tall as them. The follow events seemed to combustion together instantly, the bell for the end of class ringing through the speaker frightening Lance so much he shrieked falling off the bench and practically tackling Keith to the ground, their lips locking in the process. But who the hell would have known that the kiss had finally activated the bond that everyone got between them and their soulmate. Everyone knows as soon as you kiss your soul mate you present as their an Alpha or Omega, until then you stay trapped at beta level. Keith just didn't know or more so, he didn't pay attention to the aftershock of their messy accident; instead he pushed Lance the hell off him and went on to drama practice it wasn't until his body started to feel hot itchy and irritated until he came across the stunning conclusion of what had actually took place._

If this had been a record, scratch and record freeze frame moment right now was the perfect time. Keith was absolutely traumatized and Lance was shuffling around both of them overly high key ready to slap the crap out of each other just for existing and ruining this day for them.

"I hate you so much!" They both hastily snapped at each other with the same ruthless brutal tone but instead of shoving away from each other like opposite ends of a magnet their lips physically connected to each other finding their everlasting spark as it started to burst into a flame of desire roasting the both of them as their wet lips twisted inside of each other's mouths. Giving into their bold new instincts falling victim to lust lost their loathing almost dissolved instantaneously.

Words dried up in their throat as well as thoughts were drowned over by the beating in each other's chest and, in the heat of the moment Keith and Lance's lips moved together. A bit shyly but over all inviting- It was all too sudden but it felt right in the moment, mouths fusing like puzzle pieces. It was a sinful bliss that heated them both like pancakes over a stove bubbling up.

Lance let out a strained gasp into the kiss, breathing in Keith's alpha scent, and allowed the blonde to take him as his own, all worries swallowed away. Keith gently eased after knowing feeling like he was in the code yellow to take it slow. So he released his strong hands from Lance's shirt and placed them firmly on the his hips before looking at him passionately whispering out his name like a marshmallow was on his tongue, "Lance...we, we still hate each other right?"

Keith's purple eyes blazed up nervously as he felt Lance press his nose against his nuzzling them together affectionately simply muttering out, "Yeah..stupid mullet we just announced that." Then he took it a step further edging his long pink tongue in between Keith lips like a Hershey's kiss melted in his mouth as the boy's teeth were playfully traced over.

Making the alpha growl a bit at the uncomfortable feeling of his sensitive pearly whites be harassed the spit they shared was like poison. It sunk into the the boy's mouth during the kiss like a sour candy drop. Immediately after swallowing it Lance arched into Keith at the contact, moaning pathetically loud, when the raven's knee rubbed up against his sensitive crotch area. Feeling the hardness gain more mass under the rough handling of cupping the sensitive area.

"Aaaaahhh! God, I don't fucking...know why does this feel good?!" Lance cried out thrashing as his eyebrows knotted together. Keith planned to make this moment special, smothering Lance with kisses along the way as he lifted the younger boy up. Bucking up to prompt the other to wrap his legs around him; which he complied to, the omega holding onto his alpha's neck steadily playing in silky black hair, spreading his legs further apart.

"You feel so good! Yes~like ice cream on a hot summer day..." Keith hummed out at the extra super cute reaction that came from Lance's face covered and flustered in blush with every shift in position or movement over them. There was no way he was going to leave the innocent boy disappointed for the moment. Keith leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Lance's lips, brains shifting gears as he threw the possibilities of rough love making out the window. He didn't wanna claim Lance here, Keith wanted him in bed so he could blow him get some good cock head.

"I do?" Lance panted out a sly look came on his face as he felt Keith bucked his bulge against his hips urging their actions together. "Fuck me then..." He whispered huskily trying to get the boy to agree.

Keith was internally screaming at the top of his lungs despite the painted warm sexy decoration parading across his face, the raven was gonna lose his mind if it wasn't really gone already. It seemed emit to unravel some day so why not now if he was obviously gonna be stuck with this idiot Lance as a soulmate for the rest of his life.

Any hope of successfully comprehending this situation was fleeing, the more Keith rubbed his nose in Lance's sweat glands. Oh-the temptation of the alpha rutting on him was daring his hands to travel further harder, to peel, pinch and completely inspect every last inch of flesh till it had been exposed and discovered by him. This was great honestly, to Lance, he had his back slammed against the lockers in the hall, Keith had put his hands in his pants and got wood. The omega had slick already starting to leak from his hole at how badly his body ached for the sexy alpha's large dick to fill him up. Just To breed him, he wanted to be breaded and marked up by those teeth ready to be stained red in blood.

"I am, I'm gonna shove my leaking thick cock into your tiny ass hole and make you scream my name into the air like a goddamn slut!" Keith fired back gnawing at Lance's caramel toned neck that looked at good as it tasted with hints of salty yet overwhelmingly sweet as drool mingled with the other he sucked creating his first big large hickey on his property.

"No, you dumb ass! You're gonna scream for me!" Lance snapped back rather violently at the alpha sneering to talk this up like a game of dominance, "Because you want me so badly..."

"Only as much as you want me."

"I hate you!"

"I hate you, more!"

"I hate you the most!"

Then the loud clatter of heels beating the title floor along with a strained gasping filled the moment with the cry of, "What the hell is going on here!? No sex allowed in the hallway no sex allowed at this school in general!" The sharp toned snapping croak was stern as well so balancing out astonishment.

Since it wasn't everyday to see the rare sight of Keith with his pants unzipped to proudly display his rampaging hard on as he kept kissing all over caramel skin not leaving on spot uncovered without saliva, fumbling around holding Lance up in the air with his back pinned to the locker with his shirt halfway off exposing his lightly toned stomach, with both their faces covered in scarlet as they madly pressed their faces together in more longer make out sessions than the first few times.

"Uhh?" Just like that Lance snapped his bright twinkling blue eyes open that he didn't even remember being closed shut after such pure bliss; at first everything was blurry a tad fuzzy in the distance but the unmistakable voice that rattled on that gave him the worries as he mumbled lowly, "Keith, Let...GO! Keith, Keith it's!"

"Ssshhhhh..." Keith pressured keeping his lips grazing over Lance's smooth skin as he spoke huskily, "Just relax, princess, I got this." The compressed still strong willed seductive hum stirred one the butterflies in both their stomachs.

"No Keith! Turnaround!" Lance stressed again this time his vision becoming clear enough for him to see Pidge staring at them makings goo-goo eyes like her yaoi ship had sailed while an pissed off sharp principle stormed ever nearer.

Until the final nails were put in the coffin under the demand of, "KEITH, LANCE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? This is a school zone!"

"Principal Allura!" Keith almost screeched but by the time he let go of Lance and turned around there was already harsh slap in the face waiting for him by her. Harshly a loud 'thump' thundered through leaving a burning red mark on the left cheek.

Allura glared at his recoil in pain; she was about to smack the crap outta Lance too until she took a deep breath of the air. Quickly sniffling up the new strong omega heat scent coming from him as for a few seconds she was left speechless before putting the pieces together whistling, "So you boys went from, sworn enemies to lovers real quick in a matter of minutes, huh?"

At the same time Lance and Keith shared a quick menacing look at each other then blurted loudly, "I don't like him! I ain't ever either!" Snapping and snarling at each other like vicious animals they once harmless love making had changed gears to a full on fist fight tooth and nail to the core.

Allura grabbed them both up by their ears harshly frowning upon them as she walked on dragging them with her as she blabbed, "You both are in so much trouble."

"Trouble!?" Lance sputtered out automatically shouting his favorite name to place blame on, "It wasn't me! This whole thing was Keith's fault!"

The raven spat back kicking to get out of the principal's grip complaining, "Not it ain't! It ain't! Lance kissed me! He started it!" Keith was utterly stunned to be thrown in the same category as some common delinquent when the only person at this school who he ever fought or got upset with on a daily bases was the same person getting him in trouble right now.

It seemed to be that Lance and Keith were born partners in crime; their crime most of the time was to get back at each other for merely existing and being created felt like since rarely did a day go by they didn't see each other a not break into at least one argument.

"Well you're the one who finished it, cowboy!" The brown haired male fired back both of them this time were now heated over another thing other than the rock in their pants at the sudden disposition they were being placed in.

"Pidge please report to Shiro that these two might be coming practice a bit late." Allura grumbled under her breath but still loud enough for the girl to hear for she nodded.

Getting ready to run off to the Drama room but not before she teased Keith and Lance yelling, "Don't worry too much about it Keith! Lance will be a good housewife, he can make excellent enchiladas without burning the house down!"

Pidge's light brown hair bounced as her pep in her step picked up after hearing Keith fire out the words, "LANCE AND I AIN'T A THING! We AIN'T-!"

"Pidge!" Lance swore he was gonna mangle that girl for implying such a thing but the detaining glare forced upon him by Principal Allura was enough to hush that rebellious fire in him to kick away and crush Pidge's glasses.

"You're going to my office to have a good long talk about school policy and common behavior." The woman informed them as her waves of white locks flew behind her as she started taking them away from their messy hot make out or fuck out, really whatever the hell anyone would call that sloppy mess they were trying to do back there.

Lance almost wished Pidge would have stayed longer so a witness could back up his accusations he was gonna throw the whole entire damn book at Keith until he got his way. Lance wasn't sure what way he wanted yet, but he was sure it included rubbing his victory and success in Keith's face to hear the pleasingly attractive sounds of victory bells.

* * *

They argued all the way to the to the principal's office, Allura was clearly not amused at all the foul language in the school zone that she was mumbling the count under her breath for how many days their punishment would be and so far they were up to, 450 which was now rolling over to more days that there was school left. Yet like cat and dog loyal to each other, each meow Lance would release there would be a barking back Keith heated up like a hornet ready to sting someone's ass over this disagreement. It wasn't surprising since everyone in school knew about Lance and Keith's rivalry, it was rumored to have started all the way back in kindergarten.

The pretty white haired woman's large blue eyed started to twitch as she forced them both down in two chairs in front of her desk, their loud mouths firing off more bullets to each other's hearts than a machine gun does in 20 seconds to kill a man. Both seemed fresh off mouth mints because the scent was acting like a total air freshener to renew the usually dull gloomy room. Enough words said had no meaning around Keith and Lance, it was almost no wonder to Allura now to why the universe had them as mates, they already used to go at it like an old married couple a few more years together would make no difference. So far the blame game had been dragged out to the point of talking about who breathes the best when under pressure, their topic range seemed to be limitless. It wasn't until Keith suggested Lance pull out his dick to see which one was longer that Allura cut in rather harshly.

"Do you ever quit?! Lance, put your pencil back in it's drawer and try to keep it there! Keith zip your drawer shut! Both of you try and look presentable, this is a private school where only the most promising pilots get in, act promising!" She slammed the door to her office making sure it was locked up tightly as it clicked in place like Keith and Lance had just been placed in a prison cell and might as well have been from the vulgar and rasp shire hostility from them being trapped together-they hadn't been this close sitting beside each other since the cursing day in kindergarten.

The vibration of the shake sent chills down Keith's back as he numbly tried to play it off cool, hushing his mouth finally as his hands found their way to play in his light black locks again to keep his mind off other stuff. For example all the cold icy glares Lance was throwing at him even though they were less than a feet apart from each other. The omega was nothing but pure salt at the moment as he slummed in his seat, unable to get comfortable at all the slick now oozing out his empty hole. His lusty blue eyes darkened like a storm was coming as his slight dusty brown hair covered the way they closed as his abdomen clenched again at the loss of warm contact, the more he looked at Keith shooting him dirty looks, the more Lance decided he wanted him. Which is another he didn't understand! Who the F was running his brain right now?

Lace felt dizzy and nervous, desperate for something to ease the pain. Anything to curb this agony! Every time that wet feeling flowed, his hole clenched around nothing. Nothing was screwing him, nothing was warming the inside of him, nothing was touching my aching member. He wanted Keith kissing the head of his cock, he wanted Keith to go down there doing his damn job to screw him senseless. It was Making Lance feel empty and hollow and frustrated. Over all utterly ashamed for being so needy and clingy like this. Never had Lance ever felt this way or get this turned on before.

This was a whole new horrific experience!

He was thinking of Keith, longing for his alpha...Every inch of Lance's body wanted him very badly, every limb was screeching out for him. Licking his bottom swollen lip getting another taste of Keith's delicious flavor that still lingered on him, he looked desperately up at the bad boy with a tainted heart. "Damn you fine, Mullet..." The omega's breath was labored as he oozed out the broken sentence, grinding down thrusting his hardness against the edge of the desk, loving the delicious jolt it was sending up his spine.

Keith's ear didn't ignore the deaf tone but it enhanced Lance's words making them more like cupid's love arrows than simple words. It was maybe the low down dirty overly sexy tone that got to him. Making him start panting heavily as the drool came out the side of his mouth, _it was so hot.. Too HOT_! Lance in a heat was keeping his boner long and hard ready to shove in that tight warm embracing hole to wrap around and swallow Keith's dick whole. The thought made the black haired male reach out weakly a small smile forming on his face. It looked like a dunk running off crack cocaine as he took off his jacket hastily upset and frazzled out his mind the slipped out his red jacket filled with his sweat once clinging to him; it was sweet relief at one time rushing over him as his tank top was on display after being set free.

The sight made Lance's mouth water as he shifted position in the chair as his semi-hard dick rubbed up against his jean fabric, causing him to accidentally let out a shameless moan as his face twisted with pleasure. Hastily he chewed his lip, sucking the last of Keith's lingering flavor off it, as his stomach started clenching and throat began running dry. At this point Lance didn't care to fix his hair even if it still felt out of place sloppy from earlier. He had bigger problems, his dick uncontrollably throbbed, leaking, practically _begging-no_ , weeping-for Keith's touch. And lost butt hurt deep pissed off in his own feelings Lance was here right now refusing it.

Keith felt his fingers and hands wanting to touch that plain deep ruby face and he maybe couldn't stop how he threw his jacket down. Even though he swore-he tossed the leather to the ground, he swore it! But some type of way his aim must have been off. It had to be! Because, he would never voluntarily throw is jacket to Lance! He wouldn't! Would he? The alpha was starting to propose puzzle to his own muffled brain that didn't register. He swore a blur movement flew across his face, so quick anyone who blinked surely missed it. For like a bee going for the honey, Lance lurched at Keith's jacket his heart was already lit up like a match stick and he had nothing to lose.

Then the omega deliberately shoved the red leather jacket all over his face inhaling all of his alpha's scent that he had to offer to him. Lance let out a slight pant as he tried to move again to get comfortable in his chair once more and only emitted the same reaction, his member felt trapped in between the fabric, and if he moved it was automatically jerking himself off like some sorta slut in public. Ocean blue eyes becoming flushed in the feathers and puffy clouds as it pressed against the instead of Keith's leather jacket cradling his peach skin. The smell of the alpha seemed to relax Lance's urge in his whining gut and calm down those rowdy swarming hormones. 'More' though, still was an everlasting chorus echoing in his brain telling him as the clenching empty feeling grew. Now he was getting hot as his vision felt fuzzy and had blind spots as he placed the jacket over his eyelids, unconsciously he searched for even more of Keith's things to put around him. Groaning came next from Lance as his hands gasp nothing but pure air as he felt around.

Making the black haired alpha look like his common sense was out the door as he tugged down his strands almost ripping them out at the force. Keith was trying so hard not to think about how cute Lance looked sniffing and hugging his stupid red jacket so close to him like a young baby does their first blanket or stuffed animal. But overall this rare battle Keith seemed to be losing, based off how the aching hardness in his pants begging to be touched was wrongfully stuck in his jeans. Unlike Lance who was easing his pain by taking in more gulp fulls of the raven's tantalizing scent, Keith had nothing to go off of but the Cuban's delicious scent. Oh all the smells in the air, it filled them, empowered them, it became addicting like a drug. It seemed that for both of them in this moment if they didn't find relief they might just die from overdose.

Allura watched the scene play out in front of her with juicy interest that sparked her pridefully in a strange kind of way, that all these things seemed to happen instantaneously behind one another, in a quick few seconds so much shuffling had occurred; neither boy was able to sit still with their soul mate so close to them. They were like a pack of wolves, wanting to fight, kiss/make out, then argue and fight some more after both their needs had been satisfied. Her eyes burned with wondrous anticipation for what came next but her sensible part of her head told her to end this madness before Keith pinned Lance to the ground and claimed him on her principal desk right here in school.

"Boys! Boys!" She clapped her hands together to get their attention that drifted away every few seconds for Lance could find himself getting lost in Keith's purple gray shady eyes that were similar to candy hearts since that was how they were staring back at his body. Allura finally cracked a good chip in their love goo-goo eye cookie by announcing, "Well, I'll be...I've never thought, I would take you both in my office for trying to make love to each other in the halls, usually it's for fighting."

That broke any love or mating happy connection for the both of them in the moment as Lance (as always being first to jump the gun) hollered, "That cowboy tried to fuck me!" at the top of his lungs slamming the jacket of his abuser from off over his eyes and instead tied it around his waist.

In return an explosive reaction came from Keith as he hissed, "Hold your horses partner! I've done a lot of things in my life, been a lot of things too, but trying to get in your skinny jeans is not one of them! You wanted to get laid by me!" He flew right up out his seat with such disgust written all over his face that it was like looking a trash can in the mirror.

"I did not!" Lance's face was cheery red now, heated up like the rest of his body yet still outraged at his thoughts swirling he jumped up out his seat too repeating the words, "I did not! I did not! I did not!"

Allura gave them both a cold look as she snapped her fingers powerfully as her pupils narrowed in on them both menacingly she said sternly, "Sit. Down."

"'Yeah, sit down shrimp!" Lance snorted flipping his fluffy brown hair unwilling to lose his ground, he was taller than Keith anyway. It wasn't like back in kindergarten when he was a small helpless child with no muscles that Keith could take advantage of and manipulate anymore. So what Lance was an omega, he could still scrap with Keith with his own two fist and pound him to the floor. It was more so an act of pure dominance, asserting that he still wanted to match his rival despite their differences and status now.

It was such a shame that the alpha wasn't taking the omega's bait, instead he rolled his lovely orbs letting them rise to the top of his head the fall again as he sat back down on the hard school room seat. Simply uttering, "That's why you let me place a hickey on your neck."

Lance's jaw might as well had hit the floor from how low his jaw dropped like it was a sack of hot potatoes. He wasn't about to let Keith slide with doing that! Hell, HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW KEITH HAD PLACED A HICKEY ON HIM?! _A HICKEY_! They weren't even soulmates for longer than a few minutes and Keith had already planted a hickey on him?! What type of _freaky shit_ was Keith into!? He ran his fingers over his flawless neck skin until they came across a bump and at the large size of it, at that second... Lance was ready to commit murder, since there was no doubt it was red fresh and very visible in eyesight view since Keith was the annoying crazy fucker to pull that shit.

"Keith..." Allura said gently sensing the stored rough tensions in the air between the two that was wasting no time escalating to another disarray with them. "Why did you mark, Lance's neck?"

To be clear the rising action really never fell with these two, so there was no shock at Keith's smug rude remark that matched the smirk that curled on his pink malicious lips seeing Lance in such distress. For without hesitation Keith got back at Lance for the dominance taunt, all at once laying it out there saying, "That's just what we, alpha's do. We mark stuff that," His commanding purplish orbs drifted over Lance before parting his mouth to whistle out, "Belongs rightfully _under_ us."

That was a very cruel straight up narcissistic smack to the face applied with extra salt that choked Allura up so not a squeak could form a sound, but not for Lance, the omega took that statement as a declaration of pure war. Grabbing the stubby apple that decorated the metal principal's desk he hurriedly tossed it aimed dead at Keith's big large stupid rock head as he screeched, "Take that back! Take it back, mullet! If not, I'll kill you! _I'll kill you_! I WILL DO IT!"

The fake plastic apple wasn't that hard when it smacked Keith in the face but that did enrage him to where he stood back up again, shoving the chair out his way as he balled up his fist his southern accent leaking as he snarled, "TRY ME THEN! YOU WANT SOME? COME GET SOME!"

"I WANT SOME! I WANT A HELL LOT OF YOU!" Lance tried to say that in the most intimidating way possible and not like the slutty cheerleader voice it peeped out like that made Keith twist his face with confusion. Even Lance was starting to feel betrayed by his own vocal cords, swallowing shakily as he cleared his already bone dry throat to attempt to correct himself, "I.. I mean, _fuck_...!"

Keith grunted locking his fist as he cocked his head to the side as that smug grin on his lips grew a mile longer, no longer scared of Lance despite their height difference, with a gangster bad boy stroll he walked straight up to him. To the point they were so close, Lance didn't know if Keith was gonna kiss or punch him. The first choice of kiss did sound really appealing to his omega side however since they were both in a rage state it seemed highly unlikely.

Then there was like a quick zap of lightning that made their heads collide, it wasn't a rough gruff cruel head butt, more so a simple sweet teasing resting position. For a while both of them seemed to hold their breath with their hearts still beating together in perfect sync. The moment was in no way sugar coated with happy feelings, as Keith told Lance menacingly, "When I have my last rodeo, You stay away from my funeral."

"Can't do that..." Lance didn't even feel the need to thrown in the tease of, 'because I love you too much.' for one, he didn't love Keith and he had a dislike with such a strong passion only his dick could overcome it. He certainly felt no romantic bond at the center of this just a tug of raw desire that was eating them both alive at this time. Instead Lance thought outside the box to display his feelings in the only way he knew how to knock the grin off Keith's face he cracked his own grin to match the short alpha trash dump standing in front of him. Then he lowered his head down to Keith's level rubbing in his face another threat on his life, "The murder always has to attend, just to throw off the cops."

"Enough!" Allura thundered feeling her head pounding from the aching feeling of listening to them going at it. She was ready to pound it on the gosh damn concrete and bash her skull in, but listening to Keith and Lance debate would do that to anyone. She figured it was a good thing she never sat back in her chair behind her desk since she was constantly having to tear them apart. "Listen to me! Listen gosh, Lance you are borderline about to not graduate and go to college next month with your English grades so low! Keith if you want to stay as head of Drama team and maintain your theater scholarship, your best bet is to pipe down."

Lance turned his head feverishly away from the smaller boy his face burning with shame over how, Allura announced the fact he was failing right in front of Keith's face. Based off the expression of what was once smug it seemed to drop rapidly off both their faces when slapped with the truth. Well, it dropped off the Cuban's face entirely. For the Texan he crossed his arms standing straight up with a thin line for a look. But their close proximity didn't change a bit as they just kept magically breathing the same stale air in the same space together; their finger tips were close to touching. _Oh sooooo close to touching, barely inches away_... Pale skinny fingers would easily slip into tan larger ones and lock up together happily yet their was this zone that even when their hands were so close, still they were so far away, billions, in another galaxy where a force field was created to defend themselves from their rival.

"Now, I know this new experience of discovering your rival is your soulmate is unexpected." Allura started to say going into a long speech.

Before Lance cut in rudely making sure his comment was loud enough for Keith to hear, "No, it's been more so absolutely horrifying and disgusting. I am still producing slick! My damn boxers feel like a swimming pool!"

"Can you stop cursing!" The woman snapped going on, "But as I said before, we are a very prestigious school, and I expect you both to behave like young men that belong here. If Pidge wouldn't have gotten me and helped me find you two, who knows what could have happened?!" Allura explained pacing back and forth in the room.

Keith opened his smart ass mouth to produce a prime example, "I reckon, Lance could be pregnant with my pups right now. Which means, my children would be cursed with dumb ass stupidity." The moment he said it, he knew it was a lie. Lance was the 2nd best pilot at the high school after him, sure Lance lacked in other basic academic skills but compared to Keith the only huge difference was with writing.

"Oh NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" Lance was red hot steaming mad now, stomping his foot screaming at the top of his lungs like a spoiled brat, "I'D GET AN ABORTION BEFORE I GIVE BIRTH TO ANY OF YOUR UGLY CHILDREN!" He almost bit his tongue after saying it because he found Keith the most attractive man on the planet and if the other male wouldn't have started this argument there wouldn't be any reason for him to slam such God like looks.

"No you, ain't! MY SPERM DOES NOT MAKE UGLY CHILDREN!" Keith screeched back at the same goat screaming high pitched volume that sounded like nail on a chalkboard cringe level. He didn't hate his and Lance's arguments but he found them childish and immature but it sad an itch they both had that they were unable to get rid of.

"HOW MANY CHILDREN HAVE YOU MADE TO CONFIRM THAT THEORY!?"

"YOU AIN'T GOT NO PROOF FOR YO THEORY EITHER!"

"HOW MANY MIRRORS HAVE YOU BROKEN?'

Allura was being affirmed that this just normal chit chat didn't seem to exist in their vocabulary so frustrated over the edge she said, "Both of you, I've had it up to here! This is the last straw! For both of you, Lance, Shiro told me about your arrangement for a better English grade if you act in the school play and Keith you need the play for your scholarship so don't mess this up, or I won't hesitate to kick both of you out of it!" her white hair was on end with such a serious face it implanted fear in their hearts enough to finally hush. Then pulling out a pair of handcuffs she slapped them on Keith and Lance's wrist telling them ruthlessly, "This is it! For each day for the rest of the school year, you both will be handcuffed to each other until you both can get along!"

"Handcuffed?!" Keith almost shrieked as a wave of terror flashed before his eyes in fear of what was going to be made of his lead role in the theater production, "How am I gonna in be in a play, I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER! I am Hercules in the play, **_'HERCULES!_** ' There is no me without the play and how can I act, handcuffed to this... this..?!"

"This what?! Did you forget, I'm in drama club too?! I am just usually a stage hand, but I can act!" Lance demanded throwing up his handcuffed wrist in air with the same dissatisfaction demanding, "If you wanna call me a name, call me it to my face! I have plenty words for you in the bank of mullet gots no jams! You stupid rat dropping!"

"No you're the dropping!" Keith hissed yanking his cuffed hand harshly to try and tear Lance's arm straight out the socket. The alpha really had a gnawing annoying nasty feeling in him for doing it, but for some strange reason he wanted to find a way to send Lance home. Just the fact he had been cuffed to Lance was now driving Keith so crazy he'd dive off a volcano to the bottom just to be roasted alive by the flaming lava melting and deforming his flesh to a pile of mush to escape this. "I mean Lance is AN OMEGA! My rut will keep going until his heat ends."

"An Omega's heat can't end, until they're knotted so don't get mad at me, blame science!" Lance snarled flashing his teeth in a sassy way as he rolled his head.

"Oh look, you actually know something!" Keith gave a sarcastic gasp as he clapped lamentably. It was hard to stay made, hard to be focused on completely combustion a soul that he barely harbored any resentment for in general.

Mostly because Keith didn't know why they argued like this, or truly why him and Lance always seemed to be clawing at each other's throats. Maybe it was the ghost in the past that still remained with them both spreading bad karma when they came together. It all started so far back, to the day in kindergarten where Lance crushed Keith's heart along with any of his dreams was still left in the ashes. That neither one of them bothered to sweep up, so instead they used those ashes like flaming hot coals to throw insults at each other.

"LAST." Was the only word Allura repeated to see their mouths jam shut. She properly straightened her dress fixing up her look as she reached in the storage cabinet in her room pulling out a few things before turning around and placing them in Lance's empty hands.

A curve ball was thrown at him it seemed, which reminded Allura that of course Lance wouldn't know what these things were, he spent all his life assuming to be an alpha. So she explained, "The pills with control your heat. Take one now it should take effect in a few hours." The brown haired male quickly complied of course shoving 2 down his throat. Allura watched him carefully being sure he swallowed them whole before further stating, "Now I don't know if you have any more clothes to change into...but the butt plug thing I gave you works like a tampon for guys. It will absorb the slick so it doesn't ruin your clothes."

"Oh..." Lance mumbled looked at the corkscrew looking object still unopened and tightly wrapped in a plastic container with a closed seal.

Keith found himself temporarily lost as he sighed deeply over how things were just not peaches and cream. Growing bored he asked, "Are we gonna, ya know... ever be free to leave to drama practice!? It's almost over."

"Crap! No, no! Principal Allura, We have to go! I can't miss this, you know my grade." Lance shoved the rest of the omega care products in his pockets (and Keith's coat pockets, he was actually good he never let go of this thing). Actually back in kindergarten Keith used to give Lance a lot of things, which he hoped he wasn't crazy that he kept them all. Sure they were dated but they still smelled strangely comforting and calming to the point it was purely him...Keith still lingering in mixed the scent.

Allura studied both their faces thoroughly to search of any signs of them going to try and slip out of the cuffs, seeing none she finally slipped the key in the hole; locked the cuffs officially on them. "Come back after practice to have them removed. Other than that reminder," Putting up a sweetheart warm smile she opened her door to exit out her office. "You are both dismissed." Keith wonderful if this was some sorta joke or catch but seeing an opportunity to escape he took it, Lance even too it with him since they were handcuffed-both of them bolting out the door and out the office like angels rising up in heaven.

* * *

It looked kinky... it had to look kinky! There was no other explanation for why people couldn't keep their eyes off the two of them. Surely though there was barely anyone left in the school building after classes, only some track players, art club members and basketball team members, who seemed to be admiring with huge curious eyes that saw such a bright attractive sight of meteorites crashing, coming to destroy the earth as for they couldn't take their eyes off of as Keith, probably the flames, and Lance, probably the ice cold piece of rock, made their way to the drama classroom.

Sniper whispers of, "They are handcuffed, what they rob a taco stand?! The two craziest pilots here, stuck together?! What is it an opposite day? Texas Gay is friends with the affirmative action kid now?"

Another whisper came from a cheerleader to her best friend, "Didn't they like hate each other?"

The next emitted a cruel chuckle from a baseball player, who pointed at Keith with his bat getting the courage to approach them head on as he glared at the both of them, "I don't know how to spots the difference between these two and weirdo out of place aliens!"

Some kid by his side popped a pink bubble deflating the bubble gum in his mouth as he reformed to chewing it stating, "Well one of them is, illegal. But they both fucking dick loving suckers."

That made Lance paused right in his tracks, balling up his fist he shot that kid a menacing glare barking back, "No person is illegal!" His blood boiled at how much he hated hearing those words, at least Keith had enough common sense not to cross that line. But from the way the black haired male had stopped beside him, it showed his brief interest in the subject.

Keith had his arms crossed but remained not bothering to pull Lance forward. He had learned not to mind much to entertain those who didn't like the idea of men sucking another man cock. For one, dick sucking was an amazing delightful experience (they should try it before they judged it), secondly he had no intentions of ever going down on those morons and thirdly the fact they felt the need to attack him or Lance just showed their low immaturity level. Keith didn't need that extra stress to deal with in his life so the pale skinned boy folded his arms and rolled his eyes longing for his soulmate to follow suit, unfortunately Lance stood stone still like a statue.

"Yeah person, your an illegal alien who crossed the border and only got into this school because of affirmative action." The taller dark eyed bushy baseball player insisted standing up for his home boy as he straightened up his back trying to appear taller than he already was above Lance. Not to mention the kid hovering above him like an hungry ogre was an alpha, the crazy blood thirsty warning scent going off was driving the omega a fearful screwball to the heart. Yet Lance would be damned dead in his grave before he allowed anyone to trash talk his family.

"That's not true! I made it in this school, because I'm a good pilot!" Lance declared stomping his foot as his fist tightened, grinding his teeth together he sized the two boys up. He might not be able to take them both, but Keith was here, so maybe there was a possibility of a fair fight. There was gonna be a fight though, fair or not because just like always Lance kept running his mouth, "My family came here to escape oppression, so don't even go there! Most immigrants come here to find a _better_ life! But you stupid moron makes and take it like some sorta insult to be an immigrant, when it's not! In fact, if I could go back in time, I'd never cross the border since most of you, Americans are so hot headed racist homophobic cunt dicks!" It was all falling out his mouth as he raged, today was not the day and he was not the one to mess with right now. Lance was steaming after all he already went through today there seemed to be no end to the teasing or nonsense harassment on his Cuban heritage. He was nearly ready to go full blown Cuban on them to run off his mouth a slur of curses in Spanish damning them all to hell.

The bat made the big boy's deep ape like voice made things more intimidating than it shouldn't have been. For the metal object swayed at each world as if trying to find which part of the skull would cause death the fastest, "Boy, what you just call me?!" It was like Lance's cue to hightail fly the fuck away and run while he still can back to Cuba. He wanted to run, every rational omegan part of him the spurted with common sense spoke life is better than honor in death.

Keith didn't look amused at them teasing Lance in fact he felt a sting of pain, Lance was the best sharpshooter in their whole entire school. He had more awards than those two jerks who were being immature for no good reason. Keith was the only one with more awards than Lance, he was certain he'd even check the official record count once in the front office. However he felt absent minded proud at Lance standing his ground for himself, not that Keith would expect anything less. Ever since Lance had gotten to this school, there had been nonstop harassment, mostly because the kids were jealous they couldn't match Lance at his graceful skill. Keith was also sure that reasoning is why Lance constantly bickered with him, over that he couldn't match his skill. But even Lance had his limits, and Keith wasn't gonna stand-by as his newly founded soulmate get clobbered to the ground by some ass wipe who was blinded by arrogance to see where you came from didn't mattered, it only mattered where you were going.

"You heard me!" The brown haired omega didn't ease down his rough tone, he then hissed like a snake wanting to recoil and ball up in a corner and cry, "FUCK OFF, YOU TOILET-LICKING _SOCIOPATHS!_ "

" _MAKE_ ME, YOU HOMO ILLEGAL ALIEN!" The older boy said raising an eyebrow, that made his gigantic greasy forehead turn into a relief map, for his body was large strong and think like a slab on concrete and even with one hand shoved into his pocket's deep they look like grenades through the fabric ready to throw a killer whooper. Lance has never been punched before but those knuckles weren't made up brass but they sure as hell looked painful and ready to clobber his face in at any given trigger those bad boys were let loose on the block. A game of Hockey would start, Lance being the poor puck sliding around helpless on the ice as those boys beat the living breath of Jesus out of him.

Lucky for Lance, Keith was over a million percent done with this bullshit and the cowboy Texan clicked the last few straws to the side cocked his head before rolling off his tongue, "So, I'm gonna give you a chance to apologize for your blind mindless prejudice arrogance." He cut in so abruptly like a 1,000 degree knife easily cuts through soap will melting it. Sounding absolutely cool the way he owned the air in the northern hemisphere like he was that avatar himself bending it. He spoke so ready to pound someone face's in, probably knock all their lights out with his backpack that was twice the sizes of both their faces.

Lance just froze, his mind drawing blank knowing immediately that mullet was _actually here going to defend him!?_ He tried not to look shocked, but the same expression of utter confusion mirrored the rest of them as the hallways dropped dead ass quiet where for a second you could hear Santa Claus laughing all the way from the North pole. No one dared to say a word as their eyes big as saucers met trying to wrap their head around this thing, so naturally they all awaited for Keith to speak more.

From the look in Keith's eyes he looked exhilarated-like someone trash talking Lance was a threat to challenge him over his dignity. If people trashed Lance, who was his mate, it was like trashing Keith one how he couldn't get a better mate, which was something _he couldn't allow._

He looked so scary with the face he flashed up at the taller boy's, for it mirrored some psychopath who would eat human livers, sauteed with eyeballs and toe-tips. The omega swore he heard them squeal in utter fear as the Texan yanked the biggest one with the baseball bat to down to his height level grunting, "You weren't very nice to Lance, back there. You want _to take back_ your words?" The sound must have rattled the older boy pretty much since he was now visibly sweating bullets so much he could have made a swimming pool.

"I..." The boy sucked his teeth stress-fully trying to force his mouth to form words but luckily a cheerleader stepped in, gently touching Keith on the shoulder as she said, "Keith...this isn't like you, standing up for Lance like this? You two are the best in the school... aren't you supposed to be like..., ummm... rivals? Or is it just natural that all gays stand up for each other? I mean you're pretty low on the popularity list but not that low."

Lance wanted to slap the crap outta her, because she said it like Keith's actions were just a blundering mix up of emotions. He was sure that them being both openly in the LGBTQ community had something to do with it but over everything it was being wrongly covered as a curse word. The omega just prayed the alpha knew what he was doing and getting into as he tried to focus his mind on being powerful and tough. Together, there was a way to overthrow these guys. Lance could take left flank, Keith covering the right and they could use the handcuffs to their advantage and choke these bastards out. The two of them, odd deadly killers who shoots first to drive the harm out.

Keith-( _oh Lance felt ever so thankfu_ l) how he didn't even bat an eyebrow at the cheerleader slut who's skirt flashed the whole world on a daily bases in the places where sun don't shine. Instead Keith responded with the most honest sincere thing Lance ever heard him say, "Just because we're rivals doesn't mean, I think he should be treated like absolute shit by people who have _less value_ than trash cans! So what, he's an undocumented immigrant, that doesn't mean he's not a person who doesn't deserve respect! We shouldn't even have boarders! Ya know, the whole idea is fucking stupid, we're _one race-the human race_! Everyone should be _respected_ despite their gender or sexuality! We all live on this same damn earth, so stop acting like immigrants are all fucking terrorist who are gonna fucking kill us with drugs, bombs or some shit! You are all just immature pansy fucks asses, who have no spine so you want to hide behind damn walls.''

Lance couldn't believe his ears or eyes at the sight of Keith standing up for him. Sure him and Keith went way back a long time knowing each other from kindergarten up till now their senior year in high school but, that had to be one of the nicest things he'd ever heard him say. It was like a burning fire wanting to see Keith give all that he got.

Things were getting interesting now as the balance shifted, the elephant was in the room of the touching subject most people were too fearful and wanted to avoid where Keith was acting like the boss man giving orders on how things should be ran. His plan didn't sound half bad either, based off how most terrorist attacks where home grown and not from a certain religion that was actually one of peace.

Every ticking second this new Keith was stunningly earning Lance's utmost respect by standing his ground like that not backing down like this was his last words, he was playing with fire putting the older boy to the test if he could handle him at his best. Texas was a big state, that most always warned not to mess with people from there. Keith happened to be one of those people you should never mess with or piss off to the point of pure disruption of the subject matter or they force you to answer for your sins.

There was such a sizzling mouth watering burger heat flame grilling tense hype of violence that filled the air suddenly after that. The real kind too. The kind of violence that had you covered in bandages from head to toe while resting in the hospital bed with your closing friend writing out your will to anyone who you care about.

Everything just seemed so sick and terrible that Lance wanted to turn his head away or pause the tv to run out of the room and freak out. But the bubbling feeling in his gut was going head over heels in love for this sudden new bold stand up alpha Keith taking charge of this situation like bad ass he was.

"Homos like you make me sick! Do I look like I would ever apol-" The big beefy meat neck bully never got to finish his sentence before Keith flipped him! Keith flipped him like tossing a dime into a water fountain at the mall people wished in! The what looked like two ton power house of pure brute muscle was lifted off his feet by the black haired male.

Unknowingly to Lance it was the same strength Keith wished he had to save him from being bullied all those years ago; there was nothing he could do to turn back time but he could step up and solve problems now to unlock a brighter future in happily ever after.

The brown haired omega's sapphire eyes just simply, found himself mesmerized by the moment how with such beauty and grace, Keith got a grip on the large wrist and just twisted him around like a rag doll. Even though the moment appeared to be short it only took a few seconds for the boy to fall to his knees, the ground almost seemed to shake at a level 10 earthquake as Keith slammed the goliath to the floor knocking him out cold.

No wonder Keith got the part of Hercules in the play, at this moment it seemed to fit him perfectly. An expected super hero ready to kick ass in dire situations yet there was not a sense of spiteful asshole actions-they were a pure sung hero's heart. Lance felt helplessly bedazzled in the place of Hercules betrayed lover Meg who was swooned by his handsome charms, kindness and overwhelming strength. Hercules who trained to be a hero to rejoin the his place on Olympus after being made a human by his evil uncle Hades. Gosh, Lance would believe Keith was some sorta demi-child in a heartbeat, which pounded out of time as his blood boiled setting his senses a flame.

The cheerleader gasped at the sight, the bubblegum boy shrieked and Lance felt a very large overwhelmingly huge goo-goo eyed heartfelt smile cross his lips as he stole a dreamy glance at Keith who only gave the gruff response of, "You're welcome."

At that moment, God and Jesus had been _demoted,_ kicked to the side by the new, -drop dead sexy beast- Keith Kogane. Who Lance found himself lost nodding at overwhelmed by the sudden religious experience as he stared unbelievably at the scene before him like straight out of a horror movie where his save and grace wasn't in an iron or metal suit but instead wearing a plain tank top and jeans. Maybe there was a fairy tale ending hope for him living happily with Keith after all.

 _But... that was what he used to think back in kindergarten before all the chocolate milk was thrown at his face; splashing all over him and the only words he could squeak out was sobs in Spanish that made everyone laugh even more. While Keith just stood there tight lipped stern with those stupid eyes of his glossy filled with tears longing to help him. Lance didn't ever blame him for not stepping in though, who would have helped a weak stupid nobody who still couldn't speak a lick of English. No one ever wanted to hang with a looser who no one could communicate with it was like being an outcast on another planet where there was only one other person who felt your chemical vibes-Keith had always felt Lance's vibes._

 _That's what made them rivals together, almost too similar to exist on the same frequency._

Lance shook the terrible memory off, that was in the past after all He really wanted to thank Keith for what he just did now but, ' _Damn daddy just promise you won't flip me like that in the bed.'_ Is the only thought that was processing in Lance's head as his heart was increasing speed it pumped faster than a well oiled machine as his blue eyes were still lost in his day dream at Keith who acted like all this was normal as the alpha dusted his hands off trying to wipe off the sweat. Until he got a better brighter idea of what to do with it, using it to slick his black hair back to a stylish comb over, that made Lance wanna drool the instant he watched it happen. Keith slicking his bangs back as it shined off all the grime to reflect the sunlight it made him glitter like a fairy had covered him in dust.

Impulsive need and want flowed through Lance even if his heat was calming down thanks to the pills he took earlier, it didn't cease his natural omega attraction to his alpha. He licked his dry lips being sure to coat them in a fresh layer of spit as he powered forward his legs making his dreams come true to kiss his fairy tale wedding where he could hear the wedding bells from there-pressing his lips hard against Keith's all the way till he sucked on his top lip feeling his teeth. Automatically Keith moaned lowly at the sudden surprise kiss as Lance tried to say, "Thank you." In between there mushy mouth madhouse as they nipped at each other.

Keith's back was pressed against the closet door as his elbow pressed against the knob, clicking it open the more Lance pressed against him. Till finally the taller male grounded himself on The other so much he fell in backwards tumbling on the floor still not once did their mouth's separate at they both tried to eat the other out like a sweet potato pie with layers of thick butter piled on top. Keith was a hostage captured to be locked away by the entertainment thrill of a kiss on his lips, "Lan-"

Lance cut Keith off harshly gritting his teeth he cornered him growling as he nipped at the teen's ear, "You're so good..!" He wanted more so much more of his alpha; it sparked up Keith who was becoming more cannibalistic full of greed as he forced his hips rutting on Lance roughly.

Automatic response was pure pleasure from the omega as his alpha pressed against him. Keith's clothed dick rubbing on Lance's creating yummy friction to the point, of such bliss Lance tried to block him out. He didn't expect everything to escalate so quickly. Innocently squeaking an afraid, "Fuck... I thought, you we, hated each other!" Shyly he squeezed his caked thighs together accidentally brushing his own slight hardness on contact.

Keith growls back aggressively, pining Lance to the floor as his sharp nails dug in my flesh like a rake does leaves, his voice growing more huskier as his dick grew larger rubbing it in Lance's thighs, through all the layer of clothing he felt Keith's flesh scorching yearning to be in inside him. "Yeah...we do, let's stick with that... but.. you... you _want_ this right?" He purred in his ear like a lion on drugs.

"Yes! But-" Lance started biting his lip as his face blushes even more madly at the way his body was shamefully responding, betraying him leaving to plead sucking up the drool rolling down his chin. The same feeling of want pluses throughout his body major he omega moan, "Keith, fuck me-Pleaseeee!"

Keith smirked with a playful laugh; his omega really did look cute begging and all needed it was adorable. "You're so... so, mmm..." The 18 year old found himself lost on why he couldn't compliment the pretty piece of ass underneath him, probably because he was too busy spoiling him.

Leaning forward Lance kissed back harder twisting his lips in time with his hips slowly grinding on Keith's swollen dick. Lacing his slender tan fingers in his hair complaining, "Keith, don't tease me..."

The cheerleader girl looked at them with total and utmost disgust as she screamed, "You homos are fucking nasty! Get the hell off my floor! Ugh!" She closed her eyes, stomps way in her high heels sassily.

The bubblegum boy snapped a picture cringing at the sight of them as he waved it in the air declaring, "Kogane! I'll make sure the _whole_ school sees you will pay for this! Knocking out my friend, ya hear me!?" Then ran off with only half of the raw recording.

Keith didn't hear but if he did he doubt he care about what they were screaming about; Changing statics he put his leg in between Lance's and making him rub his small hardness against his thighs enjoying the bitter sweet addiction to being touched. Lance's ocean eyes met Keith with such great fear as they melted becoming engrossed in such actions, making the older male let out a slip of approval. Keith cooed to the taller male "Eh...Lance...don't worry bout them. I'm your alpha, only focus on me... I'll take care of you."

"I'm not, I'm worried about what he just said about you and if you might lose your scholarship." Lance don't know what came over him but he accidentally let that notion slip out his spit covered lips. _Had he just told Keith he was worried about him!? HE TOLD KEITH HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT HIM_! Lance was going to kill himself he he didn't cover that blunder up so he purred sweetly thrusting on Keith's firm toned legs, cussing, "AHH-FUCKING KOGANE!"

Keith felt his heart beat start to increase as he slowly started to remove his hands off his head, he was finally about to let those bad boys run wild and free and he knew where his hands wanted to feel first. _Ohh, what they wanted to feel._ They wanted to touch all over Lance play him like a violin to allow him to make all the lovely sounds of an orchestra. It was his all belonged to him every place from the top to bottom.

"It's hate that we care about each other." Keith said trying to make sense of this for the both of them. "If either one of us gets hurt we won't have anyone to hate anymore. It's _simple_ as that!"

Not in Love...

They shouldn't act like they were in love that was dangerous.

The taller boy nodded quickly in a snapping action which was giving his approval. The crafty 18 year old smirked as he groped Lance's jiggling ass watching the way the skin vibrated in a chain reaction to make Lance yelp out a terrified, "AAH WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK?!" As he moved his hands to cling on the raven's muscular shoulders.

"Lance..mmm..mine..." Keith gently kisses up the other boy's neck all the up to those swollen juicy red lips forcing him to slip into a dark temptation rolling in the smaller gasp like a magic spell taking effect on him. He groaned getting turned on even more.

The heat pooling in Lance's lower section increased to a level it felt like if it didn't break he was gonna have a heart attack. Desperately he panted out, "K-eeiiiith! Why?"

"Yeah, I wanna do so many bad things to you..." Was the simple sexy answer off the raven's dirty low down lips. He wanted the omega male to beg for him-Oh those glossy eyes Lance had where like his weapon driving Keith mad.

"Bad things? You wish! I'm gonna get you first." Lance seemed to kink shame him with a ' _don't be so mean whimper'_ out a low somber humping him harder to scream _'I'm in pain_!' Growling Lance leaned up biting Keith's ear harshly using his sharp teeth to start drawing blood from the carnage. Keith's purple eyes went wide as he stared into Lance gnawing mercilessly his blue eyes flashing playfully indulging in the suffering. The alpha felt his heart beat out of time with his actions, so even when they were about to have sex the omega saw it as a competition.

Lance was staring up at him dreamily licking Keith's blood off his lips after marking on his perfect crisp pale skin. Keith was his art canvas of perfection!

Keith was blushing madly he shook with embarrassment hoarsely mumbling, "You freaking weirdo..." Moving his hands all over Lance's body rubbing the taller male's slim sides like pizza dough swirling his fingers on Lance's belly button, Keith hoping that he might get the chance to implant a child in there today. But he decided he'd have to make sure this little feisty ball of energy would get payback for this.

"You're the one who smacked my ass." Lance regarded pulling away leaving the back of the older male's ear alone and pressed their bodies together.

Keith was kissing the omega's forehead sweetly as he said, "I would do it a million times again..."

Brushing the other slender fingers over his hardness and without another thought Lance followed suit, undoing Keith's zipper and pulling out the hot heavy piece of flesh, the head creamy with pre-cum it smeared on Lance's fingers as he grazed the top humming in his neck lowly, at the hot large object in his hand "Ooh... look who's hard.." Lance teased almost flinging at the touch the more lower toward the base, the more heat increased. Making Keith grunt at the rejection his cock throbbing for more action as he shifted Lance's weight over, as he fixed himself.

Quickly and loosely Lance started undoing his pants buttons so his own dick could get some attention as Keith slid Lance's pants off and then picked him back up only to set him back on his pillow thighs. Lance's cock was pressed up on Keith's belly as the shorter male lacked back making himself relax. Lance was a flustered impatient mess who figured Keith was was wasting too much time getting settled so he hastily started grinding his erection on Keith's thigh like he wanted.

Making the raven moan loudly to the ceiling as his sweat blond locks dropped off water. His cries seemed to say, _'There you go sweetheart, Just roll your hips. You'll be fine'_ as He ran his fingers over his own member cupping his balls as he watched Lance using the pretty sight to force his own release.

Lance just kept bucking pleasantly against Keith saying a breathlessly, "Mhh. So warm..." He wanted to knock some commands sense into himself right now-Lance just couldn't control himself, he was about to allow Keith to fuck him in the school closet like a little slut. But no, he couldn't allow it. Not from before, last time he trusted Keith...was back in kindergarten and he left back home _heartbroken_ in scars.

"Enjoy this, it's probably not occurring again." The raven hissed as he touched himself rubbing his skillful hands up and down his own full rampaging dick, the large thing slowly becoming more and more slick. But it was clear why he was hinting at but to say it out loud in the school would be wrong... Or would it? They were basically jerking themselves off in a closest feeling sexually frustrated and pissy so. _Did the world even have limits anymore!_?

The thought of Keith actually carrying out such a task put Lance over the edge as in a quick heap he cummed on them both, the white liquid spurting out in thin slabbing strands. "Oohh.. Oh..." Was all the tender response the omega could muster as he shook making Keith shove 2 of his cum covered fingers in Lance's mouth telling me to not be so loud.

Honestly people probably been had heard. But Lance's graceful tongue licked over the slender fingers getting a surprised taste in his mouth similar to a snickers bar!? _Keith's cum tasted like a snickers BAR?!_ Lance shouted, "MULLET, YOU TASTE LIKE A CHOCOLATE BAR!" More horrified enjoying the sweet taste as the fingers were stuffed in his mouth like toothpaste, but soon as he said it the creamy things slipped out.

As Keith left a spit trail from his mouth to Lance as he tasted himself saying in a lowly manor, "Fuck...I do." Twisting his hips Keith let Lance ride out his organism, feeling the wetness at in his pants making them sticky together. Made the raven click into place that he really did wanna take this a few steps to the fucking level.

So Lance turned to watching Keith stroke himself being a hot mess from his flustered cheeks to his tangled hair in these short minutes; his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed deeply lust lurking in his semi-scarlet eyes. Keith's own dick so heavy in his palms as he jerked himself off, panting heavily his gaze never leaving Lance's own. Keith through his lidded eyes as Lance licked his lips commanding, "Kiss me."

Without hesitation Keith did so, leaning forward to lock lips with the angel from above on his lap; he roughly slammed his pelvis against the other's. Keith rocking Lance on his dick. Matted black hair was soggy as the closet room smelled heavily of sex and mostly Keith and Lance fused pheromones. This was it, what Keith had realized he'd been waiting his whole life for. Waiting to have this moment where he would burst inside of Lance. He considered it might be an alpha impulse of this sudden want and him falling over head over heels for touching Lance, when usually Keith was the opposite and shy when it came to sharing his feelings. But Lance was like a breath of fresh air in his once ruptured lungs…. they could actually maybe start living like a perfect dream? Okay now he was sure it was his alpha side of him wanting to settle down and start a family.

"I'm so close... so so close." Keith said breathless as Lance was steadily encouraging with his eyes, ' _cum for me, let loose more of your snickers flavored fluids in my mouth.'_ Oh how much Keith wanted to as he felt himself on the edge.

"Are you kids okay!?" A very deep familiar voice called out the scared the living shit out of Keith as he shot straight up. The sound almost scared him to his own cemetery tears earlier as his legs started trembling-damn he was so close to exploding. His large cock was gonna tent anyway with or without pants, so there was no hiding but at least clothes would assist to hide the shame.

Trying to get Lance off of him and out of the closet as he tossed pants at the other urging, "Hurry up, Shiro is coming! _Shiro_!" Keith didn't know what in his brain thought any of this with Lance would be okay. For one it was his sworn enemy, second they were in school, third-oh there didn't need to be a third it was just a terrible impulse he went on! Stupid alpha instinct were gonna be the death of him!

"Shit-who!?" Lance sprung into action putting on his nasty filthy clothes despite the white stains maybe he praying that no one saw them just get steamy in the back closet. What was he thinking getting that on with Keith!? _He then enjoyed it_? Hell we wanted more of it-Lance was here body ready to start moving for more of Keith right now!

"Shiro! Oh, God! Oh... God!" The alpha's scent changed to one of pure panic as Keith struggled fixing his hair and shirt then he felt Lance grab him. The taller male shook his brown hair acting all motherly over Keith starting to help him appear decent despite the spoils all over their clothes.

"Stand up! Hold.. on!" Lance urged going all mother hen the closer Shiro was getting near them. This was just crazy how this sudden love and protect thing was slowly changing his mind to cover up for Keith. He ruffled his alpha's hair trying to get it laid flat but the hickeys on his own neck Lance had no plan for to hide quite yet as he snapped, "BE STRAIGHT, DAMN IT!"

"I AIN'T! I'M GAY! More bent over than barbed wire fencing done in a 360 rodeo ring." Keith frazzled out loosing his mind into a raw gay panic as he shifted awkwardly feeling all trapped up in these extremely tight jeans as he groaned stumbling over to just place his head on Lance's shoulders. The alpha complaining, "I'm _gay for you_!"

"I'm...! That's not the point!" The omega insisted as he stared at the shorter boy in his arms panting meekly still with a rampaging hard. Keith looked so freaking hot turned on. Lance couldn't help but drag them both of the stuffy closet then mash their faces onto each other rather roughly but this time with more self control.

It took Shiro running down the hall who was in pure panic as he looked at Keith over the other kid like it was a dead body they just found, (or more like beat to death) and Lance wavering beside it head in cloud 9 kissing Keith like he was some ice cream cone he wanted to stuff all in his mouth; to break the moment as he shouted repeating a tad bit lost, "Are you kids okay?!"

Keith jerked off Lance, pushing the omega away with such quick embarrassment at Shiro seeing them kiss. Lance face merged with perplexity as Keith pretended to act like the kiss never happened flexing his muscles mumbling a raspy, "Hmm, oh yeah. Some guys were being jerks to Lance. I took care of it."

Just had to play it cool. The both of them had to, put up the best damn circus act ever so no one would get too suspect of what just occurred.

However it didn't fool the older alpha who looked at the white stains on both of them along with the after burn smell of sex radiating off them. Shiro had a stone cold face that switched explosively to awestruck as he slowly started to connect the dots together unraveling the truth, "You and Lance are frie-" then his eyes wandered to the way too cozy kinky looking handcuffs connecting them and the nutraceutical food references together to make him blurt out, "Soulmates?!"

That made both their blood run cold at the announcement in public, yet no one was there anymore. The two teens had ran off before the sight of Shiro who was the drama teacher since they didn't wanna be written up for being in an unauthorized area. There was no one there but still this hall carried sound like a mountain range that would expand and echo to the end of the world and back.

In a way more stern hushing tone, Keith tried to signal not to talk about it like that it's something normal, because this was not normal whatever had been happening with him and Lance was nothing to be taken lightly until they figured some important key things out. So instead the goofy actions were not saying a definite yes out loud but he nodded his head, as he raised his handcuffed wrist in the air showing it off like a wedding ring.

God Lance wished it was a marriage proposal, no one had ever stood up for him like that before in fact Keith's words were strummed together better than Shakespeare in his book and not even the gospel gave it a direct heart striking vibration that rattled him so much cupid's arrows struck his heart so hard. Lance hated it-he hated this sudden burst of enthusiasm to couple up with Keith! This whole day was going like some cliche love story off a chick flick.

Shiro clearly didn't read hand signals because he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the situation placed upon him as the director. Now it seemed that there had been a reason to make Lance, play Meg in the show. Keith probably wouldn't enjoy staring with another person who wasn't his Omega. But then again, Lance had no acting experience whatsoever... Shiro sighed again speaking out loud as if trying to allow anyone in the universe an opportunity to correct him, "Keith and Lance, you both... _together?_ Happily!?"

"Whoa, whoa, no! No! Hold your horses!" Keith's face turned red as his jacket that Lance still was holding onto as he stretched to put his hand up over Shiro's mouth telling him sharply, "Look, just chill out!? _Okay?_ It ain't no big deal!"

Shiro raised an eyebrow as his face seemed to light up like a candle set on a strong flame as he tore Keith's hand off his mouth shouting gleefully, "Chill out!? Chill out!? My favorite pupil got a little boyfriend and I'm supposed to chill out!?" A huge teasing grin played on Shiro's face that didn't seem mean or rude in anyway instead he pulled Keith close to him in a hug then grabbed Lance too as he rubbed his large hand in fuzzy brown hair chuckling, "My God children are gonna be _so cute_!"

"There ain't nothing here, ya know!?" Keith almost seemed stressed now getting a tad bit jealous that Shiro was an alpha too, was now touching Lance like some sorta prize he rightfully owned since he was cool with Keith.

That didn't sit right in the other boy nope, not in his book, not one bit in fact it was high key driving him wild. His purple eyes cut around to meet blue one who sparkled up a bit in such a funny way it dashed across an emotion of amusement. That made Keith's mouth suddenly run dry needing a doctor because something must have been wrong with him, because he swore for a split second-Lance looked perfect enough to be a princess.

It must have been the fact he was still horny but princess Lance seemed very cute and appealing. 'Well if he is one, he is mine!' The smaller alpha thought rather possessively as his hand found his way to Lance's locking them together by their fingers. A confused blink lost look came over Lance as he swore Keith licked his lips at him as if holding back a growl and throwing Shiro to the ground for being a little too friendly over here.

Keith then only further wanted to drive Shiro off as he squeezed Lance's hand a simple touch that was hurt and pain as well as sweet, sweet pleasure; signaling him to go along with it as he started to say, "Allura said that we need to do a costume check."

"Hmmm?" Shiro didn't remove his hands from off them but the larger alpha did stop rustling through Lance's hair which was enough relief for Keith. "But, ya know, practice is almost over. It's almost time to go... I figure you can tho? Change while I get Lance a copy of the script."

"Yes! Yes, thank you!" The omega said suddenly feeling a wave of relief came over him, this was about to be the easiest passing grade that he ever got. Then he started to feel Keith tug of his cuffing pulling Lance more so out of Shiro's arms and into the direction of the drama room only about 10 more steps away. A huge grin was burned on his face as love doves flew around his head, still in his fantasy world he asked, "Now, what object am I playing again?"

"You were gonna play a rock, to bring your grade up to passing, but after knowing you and Keith are mates, I decided to bump you up to Meg our lead co-star." Shiro responded, who was following behind them every so slightly since Keith gave him a warning growl to back off.

That was an alarming sounding up wake up slap as Lance found his perfect grade crumbling along with any dreamy feelings he had for Keith. That damn mullet was always getting him in more deep trouble, constantly building the plank ready on board the ship for him to jump. Everything that was once peaches and cream turned to mush as his attitude did a full 360 being reminded what back in kindergarten made him start to hate Keith in the first place.

Lance let the hurtful insults slip out and no straight face held as he blabbered, "WHAT DID THAT DOUBLE TALKING OWL LOOKING-!" Then he stopped himself automatically realizing didn't mean to go off like that-he didn't know why his mouth threw out knowledge-less insults out the blue. Or why it shifted the winds of glorious friendship they just shared right back around to hardcore kick your ass behind in the dumpster after school enemies once more. He felt like the fool who got played in a hand of blackjack losing all their money.

The Cuban wanted a proper chance to reenact his blunder upon the Texan to rephrase the catastrophe. But the more he searched vociferously the signs on his face urged, ' _Don't say a freaking word, flee bag! My graduation is on the line from your petty ass once again dragging me to hell_.' Even if Lance didn't wanna say it, his mind was tapping into that hate folder. Hate...it must really be learned? Lance knew he wasn't born hating Keith. In fact Lance was sure he didn't really hate Keith as much as he acted like-he just! He just wanted or more so wished Keith could just _~oh!_

Lance didn't know what he wanted Keith to do or why at the thought his thighs rubbed together slicked started to seep out once more. All Lance knew was that these pills hadn't done their job yet! That he was moody, hot _, sexually_ frustrated, and disgusted over not be able to hold back any cannon ball emotional moment that would cause more destruction to the thin narrow bridge Keith and him had been steadily creating today.

"What in tarnation? I literally just, defended you! Now you're talking shit about me!?" Keith yelled not really being surprised but clearly conflicted as he walked into the drama room.

* * *

The stage was lighted up brightly as the curtains were neatly pulled aside to clear the way for anyone coming and off. Keith had become so attracted to this place, the theater was like his second home away from all the madness in his first one. It really was strange having Lance come along inside, especially with them being chained up to each other and all-it was like showing your boyfriend to your room for the first time.

Shiro looked at them both wondering just how much turmoil would occur as he said, "Well I figured Keith would want you to star with him, being soulmates and all. Plus our original Meg called out the play just this morning since she said she'd rather run track. So you're just the best choice right now, Lance."

"Whaa!?" Lance's eyebrows knotted together roughly as his mind started to throb at the title of being the new lead in the play, "But! She... well. Meg is usually a she! Get a girl to do it! Plus, i barely even come in here, ya know I'm a stage hand! I work off stage-handing props!"

Shiro shook his head defiantly, "It would be a great bonding moment for you two, plus Keith would love sharing the stage with you. It would be two of his favorite things he loved wrapped in one."

Keith almost choked on air, hearing those words from Shiro. Never once did he ever recall saying _he loved-!?_ He crunched his tongue biting down hard to prevent from saying something that he might regret soon; even if his salty pissed off face was speaking wonders for him. That had Lance ready to kick his shins in for it.

The black and white haired male shrugged his shoulders restating, "Even if you don't love each other yet. This will help you take those steps, plus you need this grade Lance and Keith you need the scholarship." With that Shiro turned to go into his office closing the door as he went to search for a spare left over script for Lance to take home and study.

"I told you they would return soon." Pidge grinned as she was sitting next to Hunk eating a snack at one of the many tables in the drama room, which was slightly dark since only the stage lights were on.

Hunk grinned widely at the two trying to brighten up the mood as he always did being his cheery sweet self as he waved, "Hey Lance, Keith! Pidge told me the news! Congratu-!"

"Don't talk about it..." Lance huffed out through tightly locked and teeth as he glared at Keith disapprovingly, "We shouldn't even tell anyone about this terrible day at all! We aren't mated or soulmates or none of that shit!"

It was best to forget things you didn't understand right? Or act like they have no clear purpose at all... so he wouldn't get hurt anymore. Lance was tired of being hurt by people, Keith's boatload of erroneously implied feeling that they randomly acted like 'popped up' was too much. Flashing his teeth sharply the omega sneered in the alpha's face, "We're rivals!"

"Oh..." Hunk said quietly taking the hint that even though his overly bright beta bubbly mood was usually pridefully taken by enriching and encouraging live between others, was definitely not wanted here.

Pidge frowned sharply as her eyes darted up at Lance demanding, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why you get mad at Hunk like that? He was just trying to be nice!"

"No.. no, Pidge it's fine..." Hunk looked down at his feet nervously afraid that his comment might have been a bomb to react and create world war 3; the shy beta zipped his mouth shut being a regular cinnamon roll as always.

"What's wrong with me!? Keith is what's wrong with me! He just gave me lines to memorize and study!" Lance threw it out his mouth defensively as he let go of Keith's hand breaking and connect that once shared as he spat, "I was gonna make a free _'A_ ' being a fucking background character with no damn lines! It was a _FREE GRADE!_ But once again wrecking ball comes in and ruins my life!" _That was totally and completely necessary to make clear, right?_ Lance had to make sure Keith took the same heat he dished out around him when he took the fall.

It had to be equal.

 _Back in kindergarten, Lance was like some laggy who always seemed to take the fall for Keith. Keith's stuff that the other boy let him play with, making sure to keep the viewing plastic telescope between them only. Keeping secrets like where they bury treasure on Mars when they go someday. Or of how Keith actually brought a book of all the solar systems and galaxies to school with him one day spending all of recess that day teaching Lance some of his very first words in English. His most favorite quickly became "Milky way," because each time he'd pronounce it correctly training away and hint on an accent Keith would allow Lance to take a bite out of the milky way king sized candy bar he brought to school sometimes. In reality it was an indirect kiss since they took turns biting off the same end. Then they rock, paper, scissors for who got the last bite._

They had such a good time, it was so much easier back then. Thinking about it now Keith still couldn't recall what he did to loose Lance as a friend. "No, I don't! There you go again!" Keith complained being driven off the edge as his eyes lit up like firecrackers, "You blow everything out of proportion! Did you ever slow down and think this might be a good thing?"

The tall brown haired male was silent for a moment, tapping his foot angrily as fretting over how anyone thought he would get out of hand really quickly. Especially deep in thought now he'd been pacing back and forth, his long legs moving just anxiously troubled by the heavy weight on his mind. The ocean blue eyed boy seemed high off coffee from how he was so jittery, not able to sit still trying to form a come back sentence in his mouth. There was one thing Lance was sure of, which was that this was not a good thing at any level or scale and that them acting as co-stars in a play together would spell out absolute trouble.

Hunk tried to give them both an innocent smile always being sweet to try and keep peace between the two polar opposites. He did know that Lance and Keith only got easily upset at each other for one trying to take the spotlight off the other. They both had the same goal to be a pilot and it was only natural to be greedy for a certain awards-everyone wanted to be the greatest, become the best over all the odds.

"Y'all must have been working on stage lighting, today?" Keith asked trying to change the subject, taking off his backpack and throwing it to the floor as Lance kept dragging him around the classroom.

"Yeah..." Pidge replied turning her attention back to her book. "You two missed everything. What took you so long anyway? It's been 3 hours, everyone mostly went home."

Lance jumped back in the conversation throwing in his atomic bomb, "It's not my fault, maybe alpha Keith needs to be kept on a leash, he can't resist my pheromones."

That when Keith busted his mind and dick both demanding answers for a very similar question weighing on his mind, as he grabbed Lance, placing both hands on the taller boy's shoulders as he shook him yelling, "WHY _ARE YOU_ LIKE THIS!? I THOUGHT THAT WAS A REAL CHANGING POINT FOR US WE JUST SHARED!" The whole entire phrase was a code red word that he just wanted to yell, _'Go back! We can hit rewind and go back! Just erase all these bad memories and act like we're immature children again with not a care in the world.'_

"What changing point!?" Lance was ready to jump off this love ship that hadn't even sailed yet. He wasn't even sure he wanted it to sail anymore, every part of his mind said ' _No_ ' while his body said _'yes_!' The tall boy couldn't take this anymore, he didn't know what he wanted anymore, all he knew was to escape this pain he had to make Keith feel it too. "You did nothing for me! Like always you just get me in trouble! Those guys wouldn't have cared about me walking if you weren't handcuffed to me! It's all your fault, I got harassed! So it was naturally your job to fix it!" Lance held back adding in a smart ass snipe of, _'since you can't even fix our friendship even after how long I've been in your life!_ ' for his brain cells were working extra hard to match up with his erratic movements.

"I didn't have to fix anything!" The alpha suddenly snapped back like a turtle coming out of it's shell. He shoved in a seat roughly to the desk taking out his anger as he hissed snarky, "You can't fucking blame people for your problems! Those guys were _disgusting losers,_ but don't _blame_ me for dragging them over!" Keith really wanted those words to mean, _'I defended you to make up for what I failed to do a long time ago, just forgive me! Just apologize, then I'll forgive you, please stop twisting my heart like a yo-yo on a string for you to do trick flips with!_ ' Yet his dark steamy eyes told another story of pure raging resentment that didn't hint for a stand down manor.

"But it was you!" Lance complained his face bubbling up like a volcano popping off hot coals getting ready to erupt as tears stung his eyes-he didn't know why all the water started to flood his vision as he ranted to Keith but it did. Maybe because his feelings were taking more of a bashing than anticipated from all the childhood memories of back from kindergarten came back in the remember your deepest regrets door. "Ever since I stepped foot in America _you've been fucking up my life,_ damn it! Why!? Why ARE _YOU LIKE_ THAT!?"

Keith stared at Lance blankly for what felt like a decade. The omega felt his knees growing weak at the almost sad expression that pained the other as his alpha whispered out a strained question, "Why are you _not over_ that?"

Lance hated how Keith said it so wrenchingly annoyingly in almost slow motion from the way his juicy delicious cupcake flavored lips moved, saying it like it was an ungodly sin that would send them straight to hell for bringing up because all their inner demons would burst out the ground to bury them alive; based off the sniveling tone like it wasn't the main thing on their minds all day. It was the only thing anyone of them could think of when they saw each other. Yet here Keith was acting like all those ashes were suddenly coming out from under the rug and like a high pressured vacuum cleaner sucking them back under.

Then Keith hook his head putting his hands in his long black locks for safety not to do something stupid as sternly clearing the frog from his throat, "I WAS 5 YEARS OLD! You were 5 years old! I did it because-I... _I think,_ I thought!?"

"You thought what!?" Lance's blue eyes shimmered in the slight frame of light as it dashed across his face. The omega's body shook as he broke down in tears whining, "That you were better than me? That just because I was smaller than you, you could take _advantage of me?_ That I was just an annoying kid!"

"I just wanted you all to myself!" The alpha screamed back his eyes flashing vibrantly feeling completely betrayed by his own heart at the fact right now he was hating seeing Lance crying like he did all those years ago. His mind was seeing the same picture he dreaded with Lance sobbing as some bully held his hand away from him stealing his cookies and taunting him only to have Keith come back bearing gifts of friendship that Lance would get upset about screaming at him declaring it was all his fault in the first place.

The omega looked so distressed at the alpha his face twisted like a tornado as he paused the words not registering making the raindrops falling from his eyes get heavier. Numbly he croaked, "Guess your fucking plan worked, huh? All the rest of my life, you've fucking had me, and foolishly I challenged you only to be met with being _stuck being your damn soul mate_! This.. this!"

 _This...this!? What even was this?_ Their stupid rivalry neither of them wanted? Or was this the heart aching pain of finally waking up from a false reality to greet the world. All his life had been like being trapped in an oyster at any given second he prayed the clam would open up a reveal him as a beautiful pearl but instead he never came out at all. Lance swallowed down a sob his broken heart threatened to throw up as his adam's apple bobbed. "My fate, is in your hands now, isn't it...so I guess you're fucking happy-you'll have me wrapped around your finger for the rest of your damn life, you control freak!"

"Stop talking like that! I told you where to hide after those kids took your stuff, so I could help you! I just _wanted_ to help you, I felt bad!" Unknowingly the alpha was replaying the same scene that occurred back on kindergarten, it was like they were in the classroom again.

 _Back all those years ago, Keith standing with a bear trying to make Lance smile again after some rude kid had destroyed his block pile. Lance was being pushy and crossing his chubby arms turning away at every friendly gesture Keith was throwing at him to earn his friendship._

"Why are you still so nice to me!? Almost everyone hates me! You just smile wide at me, completely blind to life!" Lance said feeling the same childish burn in him that never went away throughout all his life.

 _That sad little kid who got bullied on the playground daily getting his face rubbed in the dirt, who Keith would religiously try to cheer up afterwards-it was always afterwards, never before or anything like he was ashamed of being around him._

"I... I...I like when you smile, when you laugh! I wanted to see it more! I came after you got hurt, so we could be alone together! I wanted to be with you alone!" Keith said furiously as he reflected on that baby tooth grin he fell in love with as he squeezed Lance's skinny shoulders informing him, "You told me, you _hated me_ first!"

 _The older boy saw himself younger-the confused child on his knees like a wedding proposal with a box of chocolates sitting in the dirt a hopeful grin looking up at child Lance who only kicked Keith and his treats to the side hollering 'N-O I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A FAKE PHONY JERK!' at the top of his lungs._

"I did!" Lance choked up as his whole entire body shook with discouragement trying to correct his words quickly clearing up, "I do... I do, I do..you, you were always-Always not there when I needed you! I wasn't sure if we were friends and you would always do things better than me, so I took it as a challenge!" The oxygen seemed to be thinner in the room, the Cuban didn't remember when it suddenly became so difficult to breathe. Maybe because the words wouldn't come easy or perhaps the TRUTH wasn't coming easy. Either way Lance felt scrambled like a plat of eggs in the morning as Keith acted like the strong sturdy bacon that kicked up the flavor just a little bit.

Keith held his breath as the truth was finally settling in, Lance had assumed he was being challenged by him? The black haired boy blurted, "What!? I gave you my candy!? I was _nothing but nice to you_! I only did those things better than you, to hog you to myself! I enjoyed how cute your face looked flustered and upset. I didn't want you to be hurt anymore! I only played hide and seek sometimes not purposely finding you quickly to throw off those bullies from messing with you..." The alpha lighting cupped his omega's face saying, "Lance, we used to be _best friends,_ we were gonna go to space and eat moon cheese together." The last part was a dry attempt at a joke that obviously fell flat about how when they were hungry as kids they would stare up at the sky bragging about how the moon was made of cheese and much each of them could shovel away in their gut before blast off back home.

Lance felt out of words as, " _USED_ -!?" toppled out his mouth. Used, they used to be friends until time started speeding up faster than their friendship could handle to where competition kicked in that was unhealthy. There craving to be better than the other became toxic consuming both their souls to the point they became obsessed with it. It was so sick! Lance wanted to run crawl under a rock and cry but he couldn't because he was chained to Keith and this was the same stupid guy who had been constantly train wrecking any good thing in his life yet his hopefully new outlook on the situation made him feel even worst. Pidge and Hunk turned there heads to act like they couldn't see or hear thing that was going on between the two which made things worst when Lance begged them to say a few words.

It only pushed off his mind to where it free fell to the bottom, ticked off Lance balled up Keith's jacket that for this whole time he'd been tightly hanging onto. He wanted to throw it in the dumpster, toss it away along with every other thing of Keith he'd kept and obsessed over for years. Never had once in his life, did Lance ever feel such a dishwasher out of control roller coaster ride of emotions towards one certain person. It was driving him mad, and he was still in these stupid sticky clothes from before so outrageously he stormed off to the dressing room which was really just the storage closet in the drama room. Lance knew that Keith was steadily behind him, since they were handcuffed to each other there was no way to shake him off. But Lance didn't care, he was at the point in his life where he could ignore Keith very existence on earth till the end of time if he had to.

Flipping through the remaining costumes on the clothes rack wasn't hard, there was only two... a dress and a armor set left. Since Lance was gonna be playing the girl he figured which one was his real quick he tugged it off the rack only to see pale hands follow next grabbing the armor set. Keith's nose was pressed so close to Lance's neck that the breath he let out tickled the flesh of it like it was covering it in a hundred million kisses per second.

"Stop it..." Lance whispered shaking his head as he started to pull off his clothes to change into the dress; he could hear Keith shuffling trying to change in time with him so the handcuffs wouldn't be a problem.

"You ain't what?!" Keith fired back wanted to know hammering Lance for his lacking half-assed substance lacking topics. The alpha was so close, so close to learning that all those years the hate that Lance had for him was a childhood mix up, he just needed to hear him say it. Keith craved to hear Lance say it-then it would all fizzle all fade away at how immature this rivalry always really was between them.

"I don't have to answer you." Lance snipers back as he kicked the door close making sure not to start peeling off his pants before the thing was fully shut.

"Hey! This ain't our first rodeo argument together!" Keith jolted the handcuffed wrist back up away from Lance as he complained, "Ya don't need that attitude! Nobody needs that!"

Lance responded by harshly pulling back on the cuffs his voice cracking softly as he said, "Just let it go!"

"Why can't we just talk for a second!? Talk to me like we did in the closet ya know...the hallway."

"A second is a long time! And don't bring up the closet you were the one who acted like it didn't happen around Shiro!"

"Lance...look, We're both 18, our youth is running out of time. As well as moments we can correct! So just stop whining for once, you always cry and it makes me leave you alone! But not this time, it ain't!"

"I know crying or pouting won't pave the road to forgiveness but it makes me feel better!"

"What are you waiting for, what do you stall for!? I know you're not _afraid_ of them! So what's holding you back?"

"Maybe for the American pledge to actually start meaning, Liberty and Justice for all instead of for an _exclusive_ group of people!"

"Is that really it?! You're mad at me! You're gonna stay mad at me!? You're gonna keep changing the subject."

"I'm NOT CHANGING THE SUBJECT! I'm _adding_ on important plot points of my subject!"

"Are you really!?"

"What!?"

"Us, this is about us! I don't...we both ain't..! All those years!" Keith bit his tongue as he slid off his own last bit of clothes. It made Lance's mind swarm at the sight. He's sick, he's fresh, even being so ratchet just to wear a tank top in school-Lance swore Keith was helpless in knowing any style fashions to dress. Not like that was a problem he looked better without clothes anyway.

"You'll never understand! You NEVER WILL!" Lance cried out automatically his eyes filling with tears and his face covered in red blush as he took the dress off the hanger trying to turn all the negative vibes into something positive but his mind didn't wanna form anything out but rage, "You're _not me_! You have no idea what, I WENT THROUGH! What my family has gone through! Everything they _sacrificed_ for me to get this far... All your life you had stuff given to you and you _never_ had to work for anything! I guess it's privilege being born the right type of American."

"That's not true...! I didn't get here based off that." Keith insisted rapidly as he stopped in mid-change dropping the rest of the costume to passionately take Lance's hand in his own while they were both standing butt naked in the storage room. "We are both the best damn pilots in this high school. We both worked hard for that. Deep down we're really not that different! That's why we hate each other, because we see ourselves in each other! I look at you, I see my never ending fire spirit!"

"No, you look at me just to see you! I thought you were different!" The taller boy sniffled as his shook a tad bit wanting to wipe his eyes but if he did he'd have to use the handcuffed hand and not the free one because Keith was holding it. "You're actually just like a teacher, showing me _overwhelming pity_! When your the last person, I need that from! It's people like you who convinced everyone I came into this school from affirmative action."

"I am different! I am! I _never once believed that_! I never pitied you! This is not pity! How would I do that when.. when...?" Keith wanted to say ' _hate you'_ but that phrase wasn't appropriate at the time especially with Lance falling to pieces over his heart not breaking even. They always said everything happened for a reason, but all these years of bickering seemed to have lead up to this moment and it was a sink or swim option, but it wasn't working if Keith was the only one trying to swim he wanted Lance to join him.

"All my life, I had to live between what felt like two worlds! Cuban and American...! Speaking Spanish at home then English at school; sometimes I'd get caught up fusing the two and people would mock me or think I'm crazy." Lance's blue eyes trembled in their socket as he sobbed harder letting out his balled up energy. Keith thought the cute way Lance's swollen chubby lips parted and flustered face darkened along with the story being reflected in those ocean blue eyes, was a work of freaking art. "My family came to America with nothing but had high hopes to try to achieve and earn something! My parents sacrificed everything to raise me here, trying to hide from the landlord in fear they call ICE officers when they couldn't pay on time." Even as Lance's voice cracked a few octaves to a more whiny scale, Keith felt his ears glued to the sound with anticipation wanting to learn more about his omega's past.

"Ice officers?" Keith muttered confused, not at all familiar with the term. But he figured it couldn't be a good thing if Lance was getting so emotional over it. The poor boy could be a cry baby sometimes, and the shorter male found it annoying. Keith hated Lance even more when he cried: It made him look utterly attractive. Honestly Keith thought Lance looked cute with any expression but when cried so adorably with his puffy lips out whimpering in Spanish it made him simply irresistible not to squeeze hug and cuddle-but over all Keith just wanted to protect Lance.

Because Keith knew Lance didn't deserve this...' _This_ ' as in the taunts, the teasing, the beatings, basically the struggle hardship by the bullies. Lance didn't deserve none of it, he couldn't help where he was born or that he moved here. But Lance would still have a smile on his face everyday. That smile was always so bright that it was blinding. The smile that could lift anyone from darkness. The smile that could stop a rainy day and drag the sun out of it's hiding place, the gray clouds. It was the smile that Keith found himself falling in love with in kindergarten always looking forward to seeing it everyday spread wide across Lance's face. The smile that belonged to the boy who shined brighter than the sun. Lance had became secretly the light to Keith's whole entire universe.

Despite, it was only a mask. _A mask hiding what Lance truly felt_ , all the tears he shed, and all the pain he was going through. Keith knew it for all these years one day a firestorm of emotions like this would burst out. For the mask was translucent... _Very translucent_. Keith always looked closely, somewhat seeing through it. Which is why he knew and tried to make up for it. Keith brought cute welcome gifts to help the new boy fit in, just wanted to apologize on behalf of all those idiots who called Lance an alien for moving to America and not speaking a hint of English. The raven saw through it, the confused laughs yet understanding in Lance's eyes that he was being singled out for being different. They always did that and sometimes even stole his lunch. But Keith felt utterly horrible for never stepping in, too afraid to be judged like a coward. A completely helpless coward is what Keith was, too scared to stop Lance from getting bullied and always trying to cheer him up after the fact.

Everything Lance went through Keith was lingering in the background watching and never had the guts to help him. Then it only got worse the older they got because after Keith came out the closet in middle school first. He saw how amazed Lance was at him, how incredibly awestruck the taller male was as he looked at Keith with a strong sense of admiration for his courage. The boy bought a shirt that was his favorite color red that read, ' _Full time Gay_.' Keith knew Lance loved to see him in that shirt even if he never admitted it. But Keith stepping out the closet only set him up on the rocky road of bullying where he tried to find common ground with Lance as a mistake misfit.

But Lance rejected it, making it bluntly clear that he didn't want Keith's friendship because around that time unknowingly Pidge and Hunk had entered Lance's life. So there was no need to hold onto a burned out cigarette of friendship between them-but it only kicked the ashes aside.

 _Lance was the person Keith cared about the most and yet he let him suffer for so long any offer of making up was thrown out the window._

Sure Keith was upset but mostly at himself and at all the ones who caused the suffering of his sweet sunshine. Pissed off for being a spineless coward for falling in love with a boy who would probably never accept their friendship back because Keith foolishly burned any and every bridge to cut Lance off from social society. He claimed to his heart it was for protection from homophobic jerk faced bullies but really it was to attempt to force the younger male back to only wanting to hang out with him, because Keith was being selfish and wanted old nice kindergarten Lance back who didn't speak English and brought enough enchiladas for lunch to share between them just to gaze at the night sky with him for hours on end in complete relaxing utter silence that filled him with joyful peace.

Keith didn't realize it then but for the first time, he made Lance's mask fall. It fell and shattered into pieces, never to be repaired. The bright smile Keith loved stopped appearing on Lance's face. It was instead replaced with bitter cold sniper ready tones to kill a bitch who dared trash talk him. It was from then, Keith knew that Lance was completely broken. All because of his self weakness of not being strong when he needed to. So out of selfish rage the words, _'I hate you!_ ' were born.

Keith still couldn't understand why he was scared so many years ago. Was he choosing his reputation over the person he cared about the most? Or was fragile weak and bony knowing that bullies would beat him to a pulp as well? In fact the only reason he stepped out as a proud gay in middle school was after meeting Shiro. Shiro told him not to be afraid of who he was because the stage in theater didn't care who you were or where you came, it only mattered how good you could act when the spotlight hit your face it tossed all the pain away.

It was so stupid really, no wonder Lance saw a rival not friend in Keith. A friend always had your back, Keith acted like a double talker who soon turned into a snake like backstabber who didn't even probably deserve the title of being Lance's rival. Keith could put most pieces of the puzzle together of why Lance didn't like it here: He didn't want to stay in a place where everyone was against him...Not in a place where people would harm him for no valid reason.

Keith looked at the beautiful heavenly person that beat all the odds just to be with him in this storage room today. Lance was everything and more, like an ice cream scooped in a sweet cone piled high with sprinkles, tons of hot fudge, strawberries, blueberries, chocolate chips and all the other delicious topics to decorate the ice cream with. Keith just could stare at Lance forever never letting the boy out his sight. He ruffled the boy's hair up nuzzling his nose as he parted his mouth to lick all the salty tears away.

Lance didn't understand why Keith even cared about him, since he was an undocumented immigrant, who basically in societies eyes was a fading no one with no purpose but to steal resources from others. His complete existence was a mistake, but then again the more he thought about the equally bad suffering Keith got for being Gay he figured they had common ground in their pain. That was enough to be pleased with, to be once immune to words as the dark days grew haze-a new look came over his sapphire eyes they gazed at the alpha. There wounds were salted and inflamed, they should have really been protecting each other the whole time instead of cutting at each others throat with some stupid rivalry.

"Immigration and Customs Enforcement, people. They are the ones who bust in people's homes and _rip_ people's families apart like a bunch of monsters." Lance heaved as his face twisted his disparity remembering that terrifying heart stopping double knocking sound that had changed the lives of so many other of his fellow immigrants who came over with them across the border. "It's so bad, they take parents away from their kids. Not even proving them a proper path to citizenship they deserve... they treat them like a piece of useless bubble gum on their shoe to stomp on since immigrants like me have no due process rights. The sound of their bloody screaming will haunt your nightmares, well..." Lance paused cracking his neck to the side trying to wipe the tears away at the memories also the feel of Keith's wet tongue was strange, "The screaming _gave me nightmares._ The fear of getting caught never leaves my mind, it's like a memory of death implanted in my skull with no clear recollection of when it's gonna happen. But just how, catching two bullets to the rib cage just like my neighbor did trying to protect his 3 year old daughter a few years back."

"That sounds like a fucking terrible way to live..." Keith mumbled as he pulled away from Lance with a wave of compassion giving a weak grin to try and cheer him up. He suggested a better way rubbing his smooth knuckles into the others, "Or you could just become a citizen." Which sounded so ignorant soon as it filled his lips moving to the ' _c'_ he wanted to take it all back then but it was too late.

"IT TAKES MONEY TO DO THAT!" Lance lashed out in such a threatening way Keith could not be less frazzled feeling himself jabbing the knife down his throat at pure stupidity. The omega tapped his foot as his blue eyes fluttered close he shook his head, "We don't have any money to spend on that or the time..."

"Lance, I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry! Not when you're not! No one's sorry! If anyone was truly sorry for me, they stop saying sorry and accept me for me!"

"I do...I will.. forever, not just because you're my soulmate but.. to me, I guess I enjoyed our competitions! I always enjoyed our rivalry it inspired me to catch up and stay at the same level as you! You're special to me!"

"Stop lying! I know I'm _not_ anything special! I'm just a Cuban who came to America as pre-schooler, all my life studied so hard to get into the best career training high school for outer space studies due to my dream of piloting to space, because space is the only place where anyone is accepted! There are no walls or borders! No one to tease you about your past, because up there it doesn't matter, no one knows it! _Diversity_ is in the atmosphere of every planet because they live together in harmony _enjoying_ their differences instead of being afraid of them."

Keith wanted to shut Lance up with a kiss, he wanted to tell the omega how cute he looked when he was a sad whiny hot mess like a pancake swimming in syrup surrounded in fruit. Instead the alpha repeated the first words that started their rivalry all the way back in kindergarten, he saw the little kid was wanted nothing more than to grab a cuties attention who shared the same wonderful dream as him with a powerful drive that could have encouraged one another.

"One day, I'm gonna blast off this planet and I'm gonna take you with me!" Keith hollered pulling Lance into his arms making sure the taller boy stumbled backwards to fall right into them; unable to hold his hands back as he let them loose like wild dogs running free through a field they traced down lovely naked tan skin.

There was no sparks it was almost so simple how the omega could feel the alpha stealing his heart away like he did all those years ago back in kindergarten, yet it was what they both craved to rewind time back to after all. Which is why Lance followed down the same route saying, "You can't! You can't steal the sky away from me, it's my only chance at freedom."

When they were younger Keith never quite understood what Lance would mean when he drew such lovely sketches of rocket ships zipping the sky or a plane soaring high above the clouds. All Keith knew was that he loved it, and the boy wanted nothing more than to keep that loving hope alive as his personal ray of sunshine. To see how Lance's missing teeth grin would light up Keith's entire solar system and when they played space man, it was only them on all the planets. It used to be them against the world... they used to be fearless space pirates on the prowl for anyone or anything that was a foe who opposed them-rolling in like Moses claiming each planet they rescued to the promise land to free it to a place of eternal happiness.

"The purple galaxy." They both said together in unison there voice merging perfectly as Lance squeezed Keith's hand because they hadn't used that term in a long time, especially not together in sync. It used to be code word for, when they came together-red and blue-then were thoroughly satisfied the universe being at peace with them.

Change was gonna come; it was already happening between the two of them slowly but surely-gears of time would start to turn as the world kept spinning round and round. People could change couldn't they? Ideas would soon spread to plant the seed of new life for a stronger more accepting generation. Even though, change might come slowly it would happen. It had to. It wouldn't always be like this. Fools saw the world unchangeable accepting their own demise; a wise man opened their eyes to save a dying world. There was no more waiting for superman, because heros lived inside everyone. It was only the question if you were gonna turn into that hero to help someone you saw in need and lift them up off there feet.

Life was a game of poker after all, play your cards right to reach success but sometimes if you put too much money down on a bet, you could lose it all in a blink of an eye. Then it could take years for you to earn your lost value back. Or in Keith's eyes- it was that one person who meant the most to him. The person who he almost lost forever.

"No, I don't blame you for not helping me. It's just the American way. The weak get slaughtered like cattle to be eaten by the upper food chain." Lance cracked a small smile that seemed to break through all the gloomy dark clouds that once surrounded them and their friendship; just like before he was right there when Keith needed him as he extended a hand out in a loving affectionate manner.

Keith's eyes softened as he pressed Lance's warm pretty skin toned brown hand against his pale face, enjoying the peaceful gentle moment as the smooth warm palm grazed over his slightly blushing cheeks. Inhaling sharply in the omega's wonderful scent his over protective instincts stirred making him growl out, "I don't care. If I had a time machine...I'd _go back_. I would _stop_ them for treating you like that. I wish they would have done it to me, took my lunch, beat me to a bloody pulp and dish out their worst punishment. I _would_ have taken your place in a heartbeat." He wouldn't move he would have stood up in front of the bullies, so he wouldn't lose Lance. Everything would have stayed the same, so no more would they just consuming life force while growing distant.

"Really?" Lance muttered out barely above a whisper, his eyes growing glossy with misty tears threatening to shed some more as he sniffled. The truth that he seeked never felt so bleak as it popped out in front of him. "You're not just saying that now right? Just because we're soulmates and you wanna make yourself look good?"

"I am not lying to you, Lance!" Keith drifted in his own past anger as he squeezed the omega's hand in his own wanting him to share the long time hardship pain and grief with him, "For so long, I stood to the side and everyday I _regretted it_ and wish I could turn back time, but I can't! I wanted to do something but I was already labeled as ' _The gay kid'_ back in middle school who everyone ran away from because they thought I had some sorta disease that would spread if they got too close! I felt lonely but I acted like I wasn't because I saw the way you looked so proud with admiration for my strength and the only reason I got hotheaded with you was to show you who the person you had such praise for was just the same confused lost dork like you!"

Lance held down a shallow whimper at the intense fire that burned in Keith's eyes as he spoke-confessing to Lance like he was the church alter. The brown haired male wanted to not see this, he didn't wanna witness all these truths coming loose because it made his own confidence weather away that he once had. It made him want to be strong despite how all their assumptions about each other were falsely weaved in a tight basket, that was falling apart like his heart was being molded like melting soap into something beautiful. "Keith, I...I know you're life isn't _perfect_. I should have never framed it that way or acted so...so..so pitiful!" Lance choked out this time his breath heavily shaking as he inched out, "I...I was so thankful when you seemed to accept me as your rival because it was like for the first time. We were equal. Equal enough to compete with each other, no labels, no handicaps, you just looked past everything about me and stared at my soul."

Keith never wanted to break his eyes away from such a sight, the sight of Lance's soul... despite it was torn up and halfway broken. Keith wanted to mend it back into shape in hopes of righting all the wrong that had been done. The black haired male pressed his hot lips on his omega's wrist kissing them delicately like a flower as he mumbled, "Society _can hate_ us. They _will_ hate us, it's sad that racism and homophobia is still a thing...but we have to _trust and believe_ things will get better. That people will search inside themselves and talk stuff out to make things better. Just like we did."

Healing the world, would only be possible by creating a place of equal rights and justice for all. But if first came with acceptance for loving people who they are and letting them expressing themselves before tossing them all into one category. Human could do it though, they were amazing creatures who loved, hate, killed, only to love again later on. All humans do their lives is growing changing and learning, fickle mindedness was a curse that would hopefully soon but washed out by loving acceptance.

It felt so cheesy like one of those moments that would have some life lesson, ' _Love in the end conquers all'_ or something like that. Based off the blushes on both their faces, it was old held back feelings that they thought was gone that now flooded them back up again. Lance laid his head on Keith's chest listening to the sound of his alpha's rapidly beating heart that sung such sweet music to the omega's ears. He wanted to say he loved him. He longed for it-but every sensible part of his mind warned him not to.

Don't say that you love him...

Saying that would break this new found balance that they discovered. They were more so the other, than of themselves in the moment. The time line resting in play of memories that once were locked away in Pandora's box, now a key was found to open the case. Their souls seemed to be rekindling like back in kindergarten, a blessing from someone from above pulling the needle to connect the lovely thread to bind the cloth of togetherness. It was time for action to provide some ice to smooch, wiping away the flames that burned in both their eyes. It was the much needed vindication between the both of them. Vindication is a simple word for an answer a solution to a problem or prayer that was once neglected. It's usually an unexpected answer that one was never expecting to appear but for them it had happened by accident. They were changing inside, standing together now with a bond unbreakable and completely paralyzed, awaiting paradise as happy as can be.

Movement as a brown haired teenager with bright blue eyes that still lingered with tears had his hands locked with a silky raven haired male who looked like an angel sent from heaven. His short spiky black hair bounced in the wind and his cherry lips were curled up in an excited smile that was more hopeful than before. Because whatever was lost between them had been found again and world seemed to be spinning a tad bit faster, spinning so fast and twirl and twirl, side to side and around and around.

Faster and faster the world all around Lance seemed to spin. He couldn't see the future. He couldn't feel the past. He could only see a glimpse of Keith with that smug look on face that made his stomach swarm with butterflies. It only made things go faster, too fast to stop. All the hate was breaking up and coming apart. Faster than the speed of sound it faded away in the spinning mix of emotions. Now there was no more resentment for it had lost control.

Loving each other was something that neither of them never planned...

"You're important to me." Lance spoke deliberately jerking Keith to the floor; his blue eyes flashed as he watched the raven gasp feeling the earth slip from under him as he grabbed the taller male by the shoulder.

"You're going down with me!" Keith sneered with a cheeky grin as he tugged on Lance watching him drop right along side and in the short zero gravity second their hearts seemed to beat in sync as their blood flowed at the same time together.

They both fell over laughing on the hard school drama room dress floor. The childhood star gazing memories came flooding back in, they were holding hands under the moon, sharing their food, and cutting out an old cardboard refrigerator box to use as their rocket ship to mars. There was a vibrant energetic spark of life that made their giggles come out in the purest sounds. Making up for all the lost time they could have been spending together, all it took was a simple moment to drive them both buck wild.

Keith looked into Lance's eyes almost dreamily as he stroked his fingers through velvet soft light brown hair, absentmindedly the taller boy asked, "Are you a virgin, Keith?"

The raven cracked a grin as the nuzzled his lover's nose sweetly mumbling, "Wouldn't you like to know..."

The Cuban almost spaced out as he answered in a dazed, "Yeah, I would. I want me to be special-to be the first man to open their legs up and let you claim them!" A light flame flickered in his ocean blue eyes as he leaned up mashing his lips with Texan. "I want you to have all of me."

It was a color explosion! No a planet explosion! _Hold up-a super Nova!_ Because unlike with just instinctive greedy before, they were mashing lips with love and passion now, both cards on the table all showing hearts. Keith kissed back, kissing Lance for every day that he couldn't before and every hour of the day that he wanted to create purple with his missing blue half of his heart. Especially at this point it was even better, he knew how to make Lance's head fall back, make his whole body tremble by biting on his sensitive lips. Keith loving how when he groaned so perfectly through his teeth it would make, Lance's spine arch into his back like the perfect Oreo sandwich.

Lance secretly loved, how their childhood goofy innocent love had bloomed into something dangerously amazing risking it all. Which was probably what made him and Keith a perfect match... Since Keith was more of an action man. Who seemed to chant as he danced, ' _Take your hands off my hips and kiss my lips_.' Nothing spoke to Lance more than actions. In fact now that he thought of it, no wonder one thing led to another and that they had been trying to fuck each other hard all day. Their relationship was unstable, not yet balanced plus they were both 18 and hormone spikes wasted no time taking effect.

As they kissed Keith fantasied with Lance about their love making just how much more of Lance he wanted and that now not only the alpha part but him personally couldn't get enough. _The ideas played round in his mind like an everlasting circle that was perfectly round like Lance's ass hole before Keith planned to fuck up in it stretching it out. Aahh~ Lance just bending over and he let Keith fuck fulling trusting him, with sweat covered abs and rippling body the sight was really hot. Fucking sexy~Lance covered in cum on top of Keith getting messy..._ The more he thought about it, the more Keith wondered if such thoughts were fitting for an open aired, environment. Now flashing his muscles wasn't a problem but a sudden flash flood of emotions was.

A soft gaze ghosted over Keith's face as he kissed back speaking in between their lip smacking, "Mmm, but, ahh... I do now have you, Lance.. I always wanted you." His eyes glowed slightly as he mumbled, "I've saving myself-mmm, just for you."

"That's...". Lance pulled away weakly lust burning in his eyes as he panted out, with a scarlet toned face, "Even, if we weren't soulmates? You still wouldn't have had sex until you had me."

"Yeah.." Keith confirmed despite how they both knew that statement was a lie, he just kept nodding his head trying to verify it, as his block locks jiggled he cupped Lance's face compassionately saying, "And I would have waited longer, if we weren't. Maybe we could have been 23 or some shit. But I would have you called you up, or something, talked it out."

Lance paused uncertain on how to answer as he felt a happy wave bubble up in him and with a huge smile that crawled on his face. Oh that smile...You think you seen the sun but you haven't seen it shine until you saw how Keith makes Lance smile. The dusty brown haired boy laced his fingers in his alpha's before muttering, "God... I missed talking to you as a friend so much, so much, I...don't want you to _ever_ leave me."

"And I won't." Keith declared gracefully full of loyalty as he pressed a butterfly kiss on Lance's neck, "I ain't never gonna leave my omega. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, either. Never! Not gonna lay a finger on you unless they can get _through_ me." He meant every word out his lips. No more would he run, now he had a family to protect. Never would he back down, to ever give back into pressure.

"No matter, what?" Lance pressed on for answers as he needed answers, a final conclusion to what all this meant now. That Keith was swearing his alpha duty of protection over him and that it didn't matter what happened in this fucked up cold world as long as they had each other and stayed together. He craved to hear it so much that the sudden silence that he knew Keith was only taking to catch his breath from all their kisses was painful.

The raspy voice finally said, "No matter what, I swear." Not a hint of light amusement flashed over his face, as Keith pressed Lance's hand over his heart making the omega's blood riot as the alpha swore, "You're never leaving me alone, I'm _never_ leaving you alone. We will be here, just the two of us."

"Three," Lance laminated over his correction smoothly, "This... is gonna sound _crazy_." He uttered to himself low-key as he almost chuckles at this sudden self stupidity dawning on him that is replaced in the light air. "But, I want...you to give me, proof of how much you care about me. Make it, three of us."

Keith was well aware of what Lance was asking for. He was asking Keith to show him exactly how much he loved him, by giving him something that would love him just as much as he did. Even though, it was more so the omega in Lance wanting or pleading to be marked and bred with a child, over all the words were purely intentional genuine.

The Texan smiled warmly as he pulled the Cuban closer in his arms, humming huskily to him, "I'll do it. Anything, I'll do anything you tell me." The older teen's mouth practically swallowing the other's ear in kisses and nibbles.

Keith's hot breath tickling Lance's ears as he cringed up a bit moaning lowly, "Right...now?" The shorter male, looked up hazily at his lover in those deep dreamy sapphire eyes and his orbs met as Lance's picked Keith's hand up and placed it over his flat stomach telling him nervously, "You'll...g-ggggive? Or... We?" Taking a deep breath he drowned out all his shakiness correcting himself, "Give me the red to make, baby _purple_!"

Laced flinched a tad at his sudden outburst that was quickly followed by sudden laughter by Keith, "Purple?! Did you seriously just ask if I wanted to give you red to mix with your blue?" A wave of playful satisfaction came over Keith's face as he crawled on top of Lance, pulling up his thin shirt to reveal waves of creamy dark skin. Which Keith wasted no time leaning down a pressing a kiss on Lance's belly button (because he could now, and he could do everything he ever dreamed about doing to him).

"It's not funny!" Lance blushed madly feeling rather stupid for babbling out that statement. Even if it was only half assed what he meant he had been hoping the other would at least try and pick up.

Keith's eyes fell hard at Lance's hard rose buds sticking out from his chest. "It's like you just asked me to help you make a box of crayons." Like buttons on a video game controller he mashed down on them, licking up the center of the taller male's chest seductively.

"Aahhh! Keiiiiith! Sttoop! It hurts!" Lance hissed squirming under Keith body as his stomach tightened up, producing slick from his hole, he gasped crying out, "My chest isss, is really sensitive and tender!"

"Probably cause your body is still in a heat, those pills really work slow." Keith mumbled kissing those cute nubs sweetly; brushing his hardness against Lance's thighs. "But it will make things easier this way."

"Shit... I almost forgot, that you never cummed back there." Lance gasped out cringing as he felt Keith swirl his tongue ice skating on peach tea flavored cinnamon skin. It made Keith shutter at each newly discovered shuffling movement Lance pulled and he admired it from how curved his slim figure.

The alpha licked up the omega's harden nipple, the nub was rough unlike the skin it was sitting on. For one the hill of tan skin was extremely tender as the more the teen pinched it started to mold like dough into his will. For some reason Keith found this amusing, "Lance... if you get to breastfeed baby, purple. Let me try some of your milk, okay?"

"Whaaa? What!?" Lance almost choked on air as the graceful Texan stood in between his legs with a sly smirk plastered on his face as he latched his teeth around the sensitive bud.

"Cause I wanna milk you, drink from you just like this..." Keith gave Lance's nipple a gentle suck being mindful of his sharp teeth, he bobbled his head harassing the skin around it.

"You..no! You can't steal frooomm, ahh-our baby's _nutrition._ " The young brown haired male let out a tangled gasp as he felt breathless thrusting his pelvis against the older boy who dominated hovering above him.

"I'm not stealing if it isn't born yet!" Keith sneered flashing a cheeky smile at Lance who let out a slight groan of relief feeling his nipples still wet and coated in spit yet free from the alpha's grasp rather charming.

Lance responded with a more bitter offended look as he snapped, "I hope our child isn't greedy like you." It wasn't meant to be full on blast mode salty, it a friendly competition between the two now, the same that existed in their rivalry but now for sure there was the unspoken word of 'love' with them both. It was now that through Keith's faith in him and kindness that he strived to be stronger to please him, to make his alpha grateful to have him.

Keith chuckled lowered his head once more to press a kiss to Lance's lower neck. Nibbling lightly leaving kisses along the earlobe as well, he moved down to the collarbone planting hickeys all over his human candy bar. Lance never let go for a second holding Keith's head close to his chest, gently running his fingers through lovely black hair. Each time Keith sighed lovingly his warm breath sending chills all over Lance's skin.

They both were in bliss right now in their _purple galaxy_...ready for all that was yet to come, while reflecting in the scars of their old past.

"I'm sorry," Keith whispered huskily against Lance's soft skin, "There is just a lot of places I thought about kissing a lot," He said quietly, lowering his head to touch his lips to the skin of the taller male's jaw. Despite how intimate this was, this felt loving. Keith's genuine affection washed over Lance as he lowered his lips to trace down that lovely peach neck slowly.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Lance replied softly as he kicked their character's clothes far away from them so this time nothing would be stained ruined or dirty.

"I..." Keith swallowed unsure as his adam's apple bobbed slowly along with his movements as he shallowly explained, "Allow me to make love to you, Lance. Not anything rough or quick we did before. I am actually gonna make purple with you, rather than just give it away carelessly." His eyes filled with tender care, there gaze bent on the beauty queen of angels under him, "I never did this before but, I read books."

Lance knew it was almost inappropriate to laugh but he found himself snorting out, "You read, gay porn?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds out loud!" Keith mumbled rolling his eyes at the child like manner Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

"Makes sense why you're into so much kinky shit."

"I am not!"

"So what do you call all these marks on my body?"

"They're love bites!"

"More like-love _YIKES IS THAT YOUR SKIN?_!"

"Are you _trying_ to make sex puns?"

Lance gave him a wide grin teasingly asking, "Did it work?"

"Nope." Keith he let out a slight laugh as his pale finger traced up brown heated skin slowly.

The omega shuddering in anticipation, when the alpha forced his legs against his chest, spreading them apart to see the wrinkled hole between his cheeks, Keith looking enticing under Lance's cock and balls.

Keith sniffed at the slender legs he was holding up, filling his mind with the heady scent of Lance's excitement and arousal before he opened his mouth wide and bit on the soft flesh of his thighs.

"Aahh, see you are a freak.." Lance single gasp filled the tiny storage room of as Keith continued to leave deep, red marks around the omega's pink trembling flesh, only stopping when his mouth reached the part releasing the strongest scent on Lance's body.

It smelled so mouthwatering good that Keith buried his nose on the sack, licking the enticing flesh into his mouth before trailing further up. Humming, "Who you calling a freak, if ya enjoying this too, mate?"

"Ah.. you're right we're both kinky shits..." Lance elicited a stuttered cry as Keith's pink tongue licked around his cock, sucking on his balls afterwards before moving his tongue onto the tempting pink hole beneath. He tried to close his thighs, embarrassment rising on his cheeks as the rough muscle of Keith's tongue lapped persistently against his entrance, slurping up all the slick making it twitch and open invitingly under him to enter.

"Mm, you're my kinky little shit tho, don't forget it." Keith spoke against Lance's flesh as the taller male choked on a protest as he felt the alpha's tongue push into him, licking and prodding against his inner muscles.

The sensation of Keith's hot mouth against him nearly made Lance black out, continuous shots of tingling energy racing up his body and making him squirm. "Ahh...uhh...nghh...ahh!" His brown hair bounced as he choked out, fingers scrabbling on to rake at Keith's back as he felt the tongue inside him sink even deeper, his walls instinctively clamping down on the wet appendage it caused more slick to fall in the alpha's mouth. It tasted delicious like whipping cream, Keith couldn't stop sucking Lance's slick it in his mouth smacking his lips at the taste, salty with hints of Lance that special thing only his omega had, that special gift. Letting out a hum of approval he nodded wondering. Keith wanted to know. how all of his precious princess's body tasted till the map was completely memorized.

Keith gave a few more laps inside Lance, slowly stretching the tiny hole wider before he pulled back, licking his lips slowly to savor the delicious taste in his palette. "You like this..? Mmm, you're getting hard for me, babe."

"I... I can entertain your _pleasures_ too." Lance panted out his eyes burning with lust as he shifted their positions a bit. Placing himself sitting up so he could get a sight of Keith's erection. The omega he blew a warm relaxing breath on the open air crown of the alpha male's large prick, then reaching for some slick still leaking out his ass, taking a generous amount and smearing it on all over the scorching cock throbbing in his hand on contact.

"Fuck... that looked _so_ hot." Keith let out a strained yelp letting out waves of arousal scent becoming more and more evident that his body was slowly becoming hot and horny as he felt the cool liquid cover his sensitive area. In a quick panic at the strange feeling the alpha bucked his legs kicking like a helpless chicken as the omega sat near his lap.

"Ha... I told you, can do bad things to you too." Lance declared with a strong pride moving back up, he nuzzled Keith's soft, black hair, inhaling the delicious aroma the alpha emanated as Lance began stroking the smaller boy's cock between his legs.

It was almost scary how wrecked Keith looked in a matter of minutes, from his totally disheveled hair, to his cheeks all flushed and sweaty with his purple eyes dark and hazy with lust as they danced over Lance's naked body shining full of trust as he grunted, "L-let m-mmme. In you..." The black haired male felt a familiar warmth tickle his toes as his rut struck a bit harder edging him on.

"No, I want to put you in me." Lance said awkwardly as he rose up from Keith's lap taking in a deep breath as he aligned his hole with the throbbing hot dick beneath him. "Alright, so please don't freak out?"

Lance looked straight giving him a warm fuzzy smile as stiffly Keith nodded saying, "Hell yeah, go for it. " As his dick, hard and wet was now pushing in between tight ass cheeks as he whimpered at the odd feeling of going into another his whole entire body jolting with pleasure as the omega's started to swallow him.

Lance lowly was whimpering in bliss when Keith started to assist pushing into him, his large cock breaching into Lance without giving him time to breathe. It was making the omega dizzy with the sensations all around him; his insides felt like they were being forced apart.

Keith marveled at how his huge flesh managed to open that tiny circle of pink between Lance's ass cheeks, the obscene squelch of his cock sliding into the omega made the alpha shudder in pleasure, inching himself as deep as he could go. When Keith was completely inside of him, Lance felt his body start to try and mold and adjust. The Cuban could only bite his lip and whimper pathetically. While the Texan groaned at the constricting heat, the way the omega's walls throbbed and twitched around him made it painfully tight, however the squeeze only made him want to love Lance even more.

"K-Keith...it's _too big_...uhhh hot and _h-hard._.." Lance's voice was weak and hoarse, already knowing that he couldn't do anything to save himself after the fate he had begged for but he tried protesting anyway.

In answer, the alpha snapped his hips against Lance's, asking, "Don't worry soon, it will feel _good_." On cue Lance seemed to respond, moaning when the hard flesh rubbed inside him deeply.

"I want it...ohh-all of you." Lance frazzled out in a daze his voice cracking at Keith slight movements. He wanted to please him-let him experience absolutely everything about him and cherish him for it.

Keith shuttered at the hot walls engulfing him saying, "Lance..." the alpha ordered in a raspy voice as he laced their sweaty hands together "...squeeze your ass a bit more."

Lance did what he was told even if the fit snug enough already with no resistance to his top making the alpha beam feeling his tightness squeeze the jizz out his dick like an ice cream machine. Feeling pleased at how obedient the omega was, made Keith's cock twitch inside Lance as he pulled back only to push roughly to start off. Making sure he snapped his hips back as he thrusted upwards with the simple phrase of, "Hold on, I'm starting."

Without a sign or count each little deadly ramping tap sent chills down Lance's spine the cries and moans that were coming out of his plush lips was loud and strained as Keith fucked his ass in fierce, yet caring thrusts. He could feel it pulsating in him like heart monitor thumping getting clapped up as the alpha rocked his hips, meeting the omega's plump ass in no sense of order.

Making the younger boy squeak at the sound of skin slapping each other so harshly, "aahh-Keith! Fast..nff-Errrr..."

Keith listened to orders. Being inside of Lance felt better than winning the lottery, the way the Omega's ass jiggled on impact with the alpha's dick made Keith drool. As he saw his pre-cum splash around them rim of pink hole, his balls fighting not to be sunk in the deep soft cushion of Lance's ass cheeks. Every rough thrust into him caused waves of heat to crash into Lance, making it feel like he was melting into the floor, his hard nipples rubbing against the wood and the friction was causing him to burn all over.

The alpha wasn't letting up at all, nearly suffocating his omega in pleasure with his forceful presence as Keith hunched over and kissed the side of Lance neck lovingly, "Do you _like that, baby?_ Do you like how I'm _pounding_ inside you, making you _feel_ like you're over the clouds and just _drowning_ with immense pleasure?" Keith whispered against the Lance's ear, smirking when the omega sharply gasped as the alpha suddenly crashed his hips roughly against Lance's cock brushing against his prostate.

It was raw, purely animalistic greed raked through Lance as he raked his long fingers through Keith's soft tangled hair hollering, "FUCK YES!" The omega threw his head back, chanting in this cute childish squeal, his small body arched, and he keened as Keith thrust into his sweet spot and angled his hips to keep hitting that spot. His eyes fell closed just to reopen each time Keith thrust into him hard at full blown force making a smile spread on his face.

Keith's eyes were glued to the pink spread wide hole sucking his large dick in and out like a nose did oxygen, Lance's body was incredible. From his large hips and waist to the meaty legs God blessed him with all the way to his flat stomach and perked up sore red nipples. It was a sight Keith had imagined many times but Lance like this was even better than his wildest dreams. "Your so beautiful..." He spoke huskily.

There was no match to the sharp, high-pitched shrieks and moans Keith was forcing out of Lance, having his sweet, little omega like this—soft flesh glistening with sweat, brown hair mussed up, and body flushing prettily—was all Keith wanted and more. Growling throatily, Keith keeled up and grounded harder into Lance's body, making sure the omega felt his cock stuffing him full just like he wanted touching the deepest parts of his insides as he fucked him.

 _And Lance did._ Oh, how the omega was going crazy with it, his body trembling all over and feeling like Keith was trying to pound his brains out because Lance couldn't move, couldn't think, his whole reality zeroed on the hard flesh moving in and out of him with great speed and strength. As much as Lance looked at the boy above him practically glowing with pride and essences, looking ethereal even in the artificial light. The black haired male was so handsome and Lance was so thankful to be owned by an alpha like him. All his cries had been getting louder. He was practically screaming and wailing as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten. He was close, so close his nails cut deep in the raven's skin warning him that he was about to unload.

"I'm gonnaaa...ahhh.. Cum." Lance babbled helpless to Keith hitting against his prostate and making him scream his throat out. His cock rubbed against the wall in front of him, already bringing him near the edge from the friction and sensation overwhelming his lust-filled state.

The alpha inside of Lance hissed hoarsely, "Good.. m-mmme.. me too. _Let's_ do it together." The walls were caving in firmly around Keith's dick clamping it like a nail as it became harder and harder to enter as the head of his cock swelled forming a knot.

"Ahh..Keith, this-!" Oh Lance loved this-he really did. _So much_. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he even his attempts to keep up with Keith's freaky timed fucking grew futile. His head was thrown back as he continuously called out. "I'm gonna _die happily_."

"Yes, on _my dick_." Keith confirmed slamming the head of his cock right against Lance's prostate which brought the omega over the edge. The alpha groaned deeply into the Cuban's soft flesh, feeling the vibrations of moans against his mouth as his hands gripped the scrawny hips in a bruising hold, already picking up the pace. Keith felt his knot beginning to get more thicker at the base of his cock.

Lance could feel it too and at the size of it his whole entire body was numbing his whole body tightened. His silky walls clamped down on Keith's member as his whole body ached and he came spilling over his stomach and lower chest.

Keith thrusted through it all as he saw the milk flow free as he shoved his thick long dick pressing in as deep as he could go he shuttered out deeply. "Lance." It came out as a low groan, "Mine." He hissed before clamped his teeth down on Lance neck leaving his mating mark; feeling the heat becoming unbalanced like an erupting volcano his knot growing in the omega as the alpha cummed.

Lance jerked from over stimulation but enjoying Keith's hot seed filling him as bullet with stuffed his length in so deep and climaxed inside, coating his insides with hot, thick cum. Lance whimpered it was nice yet unfamiliar, feeling the sticky fluid slide slickly against his walls and leak out his entrance but Keith didn't pull back. Instead, the alpha knot was growing even bigger inside Lance, stretching him almost to his limits.

The tall brown sloppy haired omega panted like a tired worn out dog as he squeezed his alpha's hand his heart pounding like heavy rain as Keith mumbled in his ear, "Take it, take mmm, You're doing so good baby."

"Baby?" Lance said rasp as he finally got settled with Keith's knot fully expanded in him. "When we start doing pet names?"

The alpha had beads of sweat coming down his face as he hovered above Lance stroking his flustered cheeks mumbling, "Ever since I started it."

"A a lot of stuff started today, like our new family." Lance said absentmindedly, only to have his face light up like a firecracker exclaiming, "But that was fucking hot! Can we do it again?"

A ray of pink bubblegum blush flooded Keith's face, he honestly couldn't believe Lance. The both of them were worn out and tired yet here the omega was begging for a round 2. Flickering his black hair to the side he stated, "Yeah.. later, we're gonna be stuck for a while, until my knot goes down."

"Holy fuck... Holy fuck..." Lance was thinking out loud probably to himself as he blurted, "Sex with you is amazing!"

"You were incredible..." Keith prompted as he started to relax almost laying down but Lance raised a hand to Keith's shoulder, nudging him back gently so he didn't crush the little one.

"To the side, lay on your side like how I'll be walking for the rest of the day." Lance joked as smiled at Keith despite the fact the both looked like a hot-mess. The taller male, looked up hazily at his lover in those deep lusty eyes and his sapphire orbs met as Lance picked Keith's hand up and placed it over his flat stomach telling him nervously, "I just... really hope, there's purple growing in there."

Keith inhaled all the lovely smells of sex still lingering in the air as he almost found himself laughing, he felt so dizzy light hearted in eros. Ruffling up Lance's sloppy hair he said, "If we didn't make baby purple yet, we will just keep trying until we do."

Lance grinned at that lost in his maze of emotion, feeling warmly loved at the hands of one he once assumed to be those of a mistake. One who Lance thought their relationship would never work and the universe had fucked up declaring them soulmates; yet now here Keith was laying with him on the hard dirty floor in school. It was funny, life would be funny like that sometimes: throw you a blessing in the form of a disaster. Their friendship went way back to tag along a rivalry of things now corrected but their differences was not their weaknesses but a great strength. They were misfits, out cast in a world bent and completely turned against them and their kind. However happiest was bursting waterfall when they looked each other in the eye now.

People lived for something soon as they find it, and finally it seemed Keith had catabolized his dream wiping the worry from all of Lance's eyes. Inspiring a new chance along with a new life to encourage another to keep living. There was still so much here, much more opportunity, even if every thorn in his heart was suffering memories that would soon be removed as they made new ones. Since regret was only a choice after all, that every mistake will try and drag you back into that deep dark hole. That's why you have to act fast and never lose your way, raise your voice, be heard say what you have to say. Don't quit unless you wanna wonder, what could have been while lingering on the grave of broken dreams with other shattered souls.

 _Keith didn't just save Lance, they saved each other._

Ya see, some people think a soulmate is your perfect fit and that what everyone wants. But a true soulmate is a mirror; the person who shows you everything that's holding you back. A soulmate purpose is to shake you up, tear apart your ego a little bit, show your off obstacles and addictions, break your heart open so new light can get in. A true soulmate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because you'll hate them at first for smacking your walls down and keeping you woke only trying to bring out the best in you. But they accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did and when no one else would. In the end you both know, no matter what happens you'll always love them and nothing could ever change that.

 _Because their love is worth all the pain._

* * *

 **Hello! First of all, I would like to thank you for reading this whole entire book. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Yes, I was deep in my feelings while writing this, mostly because I know immigration, LBGTQ and racism are touchy subjects. That's why I tried my best to connect with the characters. Picturing myself in Lance's shoes, a kid who came over to America at a very young age spending his whole entire life struggling to learn and understand English. Training away his accent for years so he could get accepted in one of the greatest high schools for pilots that would hopefully get him in college for the world's best advanced space program. Then I wanted to paint an openly gay Keith who was shot by cupid at a young age falling in love with Lance. Enjoying all their similar interest in the stars and space so he brought Lance stuff to act like lovers do, because he understood bullying-Keith knew what it feels like to be singled out for being different wanting to be treated normally and not an alien in a place called home. He never wanted Lance to suffer like that, but at a young age he didn't understand what he should do. Never did they intend to hurt each other.**

 **Such was my original character overview, I feel like I could have portrayed them better tho.. but I wanted to make the huge point on healing each other, because I do believe that the world can one day be hate free if we all come together and love and heal each other. If we accept people for who they are and provide them with the same rights and equal opportunity as everyone else. But what really pisses me off is that, still in 2017 there is no equal protection under law for everyone especially not immigrants! In America they have no due process rights, also their visa's can easily be revoked by a simple government order. It's because of how most people just keep a stupid prejudice mind set, that differences are gonna 'kill them!' Also most people in the LBGTQ community are wrongful placed with limits upon what they can be or what bathroom they have to use, and in many countries other than America have less rights and some even face death. It's terrible that people still are having a to protest for equality over these rights that everyone should naturally receive!**

 **Anyway, excuse any spelling errors and such. As I stated before, I was in my feelings. Texas Keith is my baby so I just had to make him, Texan! I'm not even sorry, I love my Gay Texas Toast so much! Plus it was sorta my attempt at comedy relief. I tried to make this book serous and sexy with all the smut. But I think I over did the smut too much? I just love sensitive omega Lance! Then a very aggressively protective and caring alpha Keith! There wasn't many Alpha Keith and Omega Lance fanfics on here, so here is my contribute to the community.**

 **xxxx**

Bonus:

"Oh is it over? It's finally over?" Hunk cowardly removed his hands off from over his ears as the moaning and groaning finally halted, he sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, but… I think, I lost my virginity just listening to them."

Pidge stuffed more tissues over her bloody nose which was still acting like a waterfall. The fangirl side of her was bit down that it ended so quickly, while her scientific practical genus knew that she needed all that blood to survive and loosing it was not ideal. She struggled to explain, "That's not how it works, Hunk."

Hunk groaned as he sucked down the last of his soda trying to wipe his mind of the sounds, complaining, "This will be stuck with me forever, not even my one true love food can heal my mentally scars now in my brain!"

"Shiro..please talk some sense into him." Pidge said quickly, her eyes drifting to Shiro who was angrily tapping on the desk. "What's your problem?" She asked.

"Well on one hand, I'm proud of Keith growing up and acting like a man." The alpha male said a sly grin creeping up the corner of his face as he almost felt his heart burst with pride as he hummed out, "That's my boy! Making me proud..." Then he sniffled a bit as he shifted around stopping his tapping before finally restating, "I was just pondering on who was gonna clean up that mess in there? Hunk, wanna rock, paper, scissors?"

"Huh?! No WAY! YOU'RE THE ADULT HERE! THIS IS YOUR CLASSROOM!" Hunk stressed.

"Yeah and as your teacher, I can extend my authority." Shiro taunted.

"Not me, not me, not me! Please cut me slack!' Hunk opted out as he pointed at Pidge, "The only reason why I am here, is because she is my ride home."

Shiro redirected his attention over asking, "Pidge? Wanna be a fangirl creep and get in one some of that, yaoi action?"

"I would, but I am planning to pester, Lance about getting laid after today so... I'm not going to interrupt." The light brown haired girl said as she leaned back in her chair, using her phone and waving a video around saying, "Plus some kid posted Keith and Lance jacking each other of in the closet all over the internet... it's blowing up on porn hub! It's really hot."

"Plus someone has to take them out those handcuffs. So you and Allura have to stay here till they finish." Hunk added in watching the worn out expression on Shiro's face increase.

The door finally creaked open from the costume closet as Keith stepped out dressed in his Hercules outfit, in ancient Greek armor attire, his cape swayed behind him as he walked forward; a very tired drunk Lance followed behind, dressed as Meg with his long purple flowing dress kicking up the dust on the ground he leaned on Keith a bit trying to keep up as he limped.

Keith yawned as he he found a chair and plopped down asking, "Finish, with what?"

"Dressing... we did that, we did that. We got dressed." Lance muttered as he tripped over his long fabric the scarf belt around his waist tumbling him over even more until he landed successfully in Keith's lap. They both looked like they've been through a tornado that was warned about being category 10, yet the smiles on their face remaining blindly satisfied over what they had both went through.

Shiro looked about to go off at the both of them like a bomb all of a sudden as the strong whip of sex drained out the stuffy now door opened closet and filled the classroom. But Pidge over excitedly jumped in first asking, "So when do we have to expect a new member in the drama club?"

Lance gave her a thumbs up as he hiccuped out, "In about 9 months...give or take...?" His blue eyes fluttered open and then back closed ad he struggled to stay awake meaninglessly babbling, "I never paid attention in biology."

Hunk covered his nose flinching away at the smell as he worriedly said, "No! No... NOT MY SMELLING BETRAYED ME TOO!" He desperately started to back away leaving out the classroom as he made a break to exit out the door shouting, "I'm gonna wait far-far away outside!"

"Hmm.." Pidge hummed out satisfied as she gathered her things, saying, "Ok Hold on Hunk." Making her way out the door she trailed behind him on her short legs.

Looking at the mess and the display of utter betrayal between him and his once loyal students. Finally thinking it over and coming to a conclusion Shiro said firmly, "Ya know what, Keith you're gonna go back in there and clean that mess."

Too bad for Shiro, Keith had on that face reading, _'I think the fuck not, you trick ass bitch_ ' he scooped up Lance in his arms mumbling, "We gotta go get these handcuffs taken off, and his mom is outside so..."

Shiro gave a torn up conflicted expression as he looked at Keith for a few seconds not believing what a pitiful excuse that was as he exclaimed, "Keith! I drive you to school everyday! How the fuck do you think you're gonna get home if you don't come back and clean this?"

"I'm riding home with Lance." Keith cleared up and scurried out the room before he could be forced into cleaning up that catastrophic mess that him and the sleeping boy resting in his arms had made.

"But-you! HEY!" Shiro let out a pissed off cry a the sight of the two boys leaving. Making the alpha once again all alone in the empty drama room gushing full of nothing but musty heavy sex. The older man sighed, but found himself smiling damply at those teenagers and their loose cannon spirit. He really hoped that they wouldn't come to regret that some day. Both of them were so promising and could easily get into a good college if they tried, it made him feel a tad bit better that he had the opportunity to teach them. He looked over at his desk, gazing at a picture of the 5 of them and soon they would be making room for 6.

 **xxx**

 **That is just a quick extra. Anyway** **! Thanks again so much for reading this fanfic, inspiration came from Tumblr with their soulmate au prompt, and quotes used go to their owners. I don't own Voltron or any of the characters used! I own nothing in this book. Please leave a review of: if you enjoyed this story, more smut/less smut, how I can improve my writing style or grammar issues. Any questions or concerns, feel free to DM me! I am always here to talk to anyone struggling with bullying or depression and I will try my best to cheer you up. So turn that smile upside down, it's gonna get better-a storm can never last forever! Have a wonderful day and stay strong! ~Mel**


End file.
